California Dreaming
by macmoosie
Summary: The Wildcats now live in Los Angeles, California, and Troy is in love with the new kid at school. Troubles occur, but what's love without bumps in the road? Rated M for adult themes, TroyxOC!
1. Los Angeles

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, but I do own the original characters and events.

Author's Note: Rated M for descriptive adult situations and themes. Gay sex - don't like, don't read.

* * *

Los Angeles

* * *

Los Angeles, California. Well, definitely a lot better than Albuquerque, New Mexico, in Troy Bolton's opinion anyway. After Sharpay's country club fiasco, the whole gang moved to Los Angeles, which was just another way of Sharpay getting what she wanted. Her whole life, she lived in Albuquerque, and now she decides to move…but of course, she wouldn't go unless Troy went with her, and Troy wouldn't go without the whole Wildcat team, so you can pretty much imagine what happened from there.

But that was a few months ago, back in January. Now, it's April, and it's one week from Spring Break, and no one could be more excited than Troy. Why was Troy so excited? Because he was going to be able to spend the whole vacation with his new crush. Strange thing is, Troy got over his break up with Ryan rather easily. Sure, they loved each other more than anything and were dating for at least two months, but things just didn't work out. Sad, yes, but Troy had his eyes on what a playmaker would call a 'bigger prize'. That bigger prize was the new guy in their school, and his name, which Troy thought about quite frequently, was Zack Bale.

Zack reminded most people in school of Jesse McCartney, with his glimmering dirty blonde hair (which in retrospect wasn't dirty at all), gorgeous green eyes that you get lost in all too easily, and amazing washboard abs, which were always well defined behind tight shirts that made Troy go insane. Zack was literally in all of Troy's classes which benefited him the most in obvious ways, and Zack liked Troy, more than he knew.

The strangest part of them all, Zack Bale was in love with Troy Bolton, but as odd as this sounds, nothing would prepare them for the conflicts on the road ahead. However, the end will be much more than what they bargained for, and that's definitely for the better.

The bright and sunny Monday morning in Los Angeles was like waking up to a personal greeting from heaven itself. The sunlight shone through the cracks in the blinds on Troy's bedroom window. He shifted positions in his bed, and the ray of light hit his eyes - not even needing an alarm clock, the foreign light woke him right up. His eyes opened slowly, but his eyelids quickly sliding back down at the sudden brightness. The light reflected on his beautiful blue eyes, making them as shining as diamonds. Troy turned his head away from the light and slowly sat up in his bed, stretching his arms out and groaned. He climbed out of bed and walked over to his closet, adjusting his shirt that in the middle of the night, through his tossing and turning had lifted up to his chest, his structured and chiseled stomach and amazing V-lines showing clearly. He opened the closet doors and looked up and down for a pair of pants that he wanted to wear, and a shirt to go along with it. A moment later, he pulled out a dark blue pair of slim fit jeans, navy blue Hollister shirt, the name printed in large white letters going vertically down the shirt, and a pair of blue and white checkered slip on Vans.

He turned toward the dresser near the closet and opened the first drawer, removing a pair of dark red plaid boxers and white ankle socks. Throwing the clothes on his bed, he walked out of his room and into the bathroom across the hall. Opening the shower door, he turned the water on and removed his clothes, tossing them into the hamper on the other side of the room. Before entering the shower, he looked at his reflection in the mirror and smirked at how tired he looked.

Later, he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped lowly around his waist and walked back into his room. He pulled his clothes on and slipped into his sneakers and walked downstairs. As he descended the polished wooden steps he heard a faint bang and picked up the pace, heading for the kitchen. He noticed his mom covered in a white substance, which appeared to be flour.

"Rip Van Bolton.", he chuckled.

"Very funny.", his mom replied, "The batter just exploded on me!"

He walked over to her and raised an eyebrow as he noticed a container on the counter.

"I doubt baking soda doubles as a substitute for flour, unless you want exploding pancakes."

His mom picked up the container and eyed the label on it, showing it to her son.

"You know I can't read your father's handwriting."

Troy laughed, "Don't worry, I'll pick up something on the way to school."

His mom smiled and proceeded to clean up the kitchen. Troy headed back upstairs and entered his room one final time before leaving. He walked out with his car keys in one hand, his cell phone in the other, and his JanSport backpack around his right shoulder. He walked into the kitchen and kissed his mom on the cheek.

"Love you.", he said, heading for the door.

"Love you, too."

Troy closed the door behind him and made his way to the driveway. He pressed a button on his car alarm, and one of three cars beeped, the alarm deactivating. Troy opened the door to a dark blue metallic 2008 Ford Taurus. He sat his backpack on the floor of the passenger seat and started the car. The engine turned over, and the radio automatically turned on, the CD in the player began on the last track it was on. Troy recognized the song instantly from the opening: Let the Flames Begin by Paramore.

He backed out of the driveway and drove to McDonald's. He pulled into the parking lot and was about to pull up to the drive thru when he noticed a familiar face and body heading for the entrance in front of him. He slammed his hand on the horn and slowly waved through the window. The person walked over to Troy's car and leaned against the door.

"Hey Troy."

"Hey Zack, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, just getting something to eat before I go to school."

Troy nudged his head toward the passenger seat, "Get in, we'll go through the drive thru."

Zack walked over to the side and opened the door, Troy moving his backpack to a position on the floor behind his seat, Zack slouching into the leather interior, putting his own backpack where Troy's was before.

Troy drove forward and stopped in front of the order menu.

"Welcome to McDonald's, how may I help you?", the woman's voice was heard over the intercom.

Zack leaned over Troy and stuck his head out the window and smiled at the machine. Troy was almost breathless as Zack leaned his hot surfing body over his.

"Can I get two McSkillet burritos?"

"Sure, is that all?"

"Uh huh."

"All right, that'll be 2.68, please drive up."

Zack sat back in his seat and Troy inconspicuously exhaled and pulled up to the first window. He handed the woman a five dollar bill, who returned him the proper amount of change. He drove up to the second window and waited for the next employee to hand him the bag with food in it.

"How did you know that was what I wanted?"

"I didn't. But I suppose now I know you better.", Zack laughed.

Troy smiled and turned to the window as the man handed him their order. Troy drove back to the parking lot and pulled into an empty space. He handed Zack one of the burritos and smirked at what he was thinking.

"Zack, I know we've been friends for awhile, but I never got around to asking you something - and I've wanted to for a little bit."

"What?"

"Are you single?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just asking. How long?"

"A week before I moved to Los Angeles."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. You probably know him too."

"Him? I didn't know you were gay."

"Learn something new everyday. I am, I'm just not open about it - which is why it's hard to tell."

Troy nodded, "So I know him?"

"Ever hear of the Jonas Brothers?"

"Yeah, I like them, why?"

"Joe Jonas."

Troy's eyes widened, "You were going out with Joe Jonas?!"

"Mhm, and I loved him so much."

"What happened?"

Zack looked at the time on Troy's high tech radio: 6:50am.

"I suppose we have time for the story."

Troy turned the car off and unbuckled his seat belt, adjusting his position so he was facing Zack completely, Zack doing the same.

"Before I moved to Los Angeles, I lived in Boston, which is where I met Joe. He and his brothers were on tour and I happened to be in the area. Some of my friends wanted to see them perform, so I went with them, and it was probably one of the best decisions I ever made. We sat through the whole concert, and when it was over, Joe stepped out from backstage and bumped into me, literally. We talked a bit, and he invited me backstage to the dressing rooms so we could talk. We sat down and talked about all kinds of music and later, out of nowhere, he kissed me. He was an amazing kisser, and I was shocked to find out he was gay too.

So, we started going out after that, and we had a lot of time to spend together now that the tour was finished. But what I didn't know was that his manager put them on another tour, and they were leaving the USA for awhile, and Joe said it would have been hard for him, because he loved me so much. I understood, and he promised me that'd we'd see each other again. So, the night before he had to leave, we spent together, and he wanted to remember me easily, so we had sex. If someone had it on tape, I'd probably remember more of it mentally than if they watched it.

That same night, I gave him my cell phone number, and you can bet I got a lot of 'I love you' and 'how are you' messages. Since then, I never wanted to date anyone else, because I didn't want to forget him. I just love him so much."

Troy noticed tears beginning to form around Zack's eyes, so he took a deep breath and leaned forward. He held Zack's neck in his right hand and pulled him in for a kiss. He pressed his lips against Zack's and held them there. He wanted so badly to comfort him, to somehow show him that he was still loved. Troy slowly let go and looked Zack in the eyes.

Zack looked him in the eyes as well, his own eyes filled with surprise and happiness.

"Zack, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen! I just--", Troy frowned and looked down.

Zack leaned in and kissed Troy back, his hands moving faster than his mind, his hands searching for the seat handle. He grabbed onto it and yanked it, Troy's seat falling flat in place. Zack moved on top of Troy and sat on his lower body, leaning against his chest.

"I thought you loved Joe?", Troy asked, confused.

"I do, but I love you as well. Truth be told, I liked you when I first met you."

"I'm confused."

"Troy, just kiss me."

Troy laughed and did as he was told, his lips never leaving Zack's. Zack felt a small bulge underneath him and knew what it was. This gave him an interesting idea, but decided to save it for another time.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! You can help make stories better by doing such, haha! Chapter Two on it's way.


	2. School

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, but I do own the original characters and events.

Author's Note: Rated M for descriptive adult situations and themes. Gay sex - don't like, don't read.

* * *

School

* * *

The drive to school seemed to fly by, considering recent events. Troy still didn't understand - how could Zack love him if he loved Joe? At least that's what Zack told him.

"Zack, honestly, you just told me you loved Joe. How can you love me?"

"I do love Joe, but Troy, you're gorgeous. I mean, seriously, how can anyone not like you? I don't love you like I love Joe since we don't know each other like lovers would, but we could work out."

"Are you saying that you want to go out with me?", Troy asked hopefully.

"Well, it's been a year since I've seen Joe, and every night I used to think - if he was really interested in me, even after he left, wouldn't he have shown up by now?"

"So…"

"So, I want to get to know you better, and in my opinion, the best way would be if we were…romantically involved, in some terms."

Troy smiled wide, wider than ever, and slowed the car down, pulling into an empty space near the right hand sidewalk. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he quickly leaned in and slammed his lips onto Zack's, his tongue moving into Troy's mouth. Zack grabbed Troy's shirt and pulled him closer.

For after what seemed like hours of kissing, Zack finally looked up at the digital clock on Troy's radio and widened his eyes at the sight of what time it was.

"Troy, we have to go.", Zack said in between kisses.

Troy groaned, "Awh, why?"

"Because we have ten minutes before the bell rings."

Troy picked his head up and sat himself back in his own seat of the car. He started the car and headed for the school. On the way, Troy still had a few unanswered questions.

"Zack, how can you get over Joe that quickly?"

"I'm not over him, but think about it, Troy. Why should I sit around and wait for him, when I have a chance with you? Like I said, he would've shown up by now and on top of that, you like me and I like you…so why not?"

Troy smiled but didn't look at Zack, trying to avoid the temptation to just skip school and spend the whole day with him. He and Zack stepped out and headed for the main doors of the school. They walked inside, only to see everyone in the main hall hurrying for their lockers - the bell had just rung.

Troy kissed Zack on the cheek and headed to his locker, Zack doing the same. Troy walked to his locker and paused before spinning the lock around and opening it. He noticed Ryan looking at him and stopped to return the look.

"Yes?"

Ryan shook his head and smiled, "Nothing."

Troy growled to himself and finished loading and unloading the contents of his locker and backpack. He felt the feeling of being watched and turned around to see Ryan looking at him again.

"What?! And don't say 'nothing' either."

"Are you going out with Zack Bale?"

"Where'd you hear that?"

"My sister.", Ryan chuckled.

Troy raised his eyebrow, "And where'd she hear that?"

"She said she drove by McDonald's and saw him get in your car."

"Yeah, so?"

Ryan smiled and turned around. Troy rolled his eyes and slammed his locker, heading for his first period class: English.

He walked into the room and sat at his desk, and waited for Zack to walk in. A few minutes later, he did and sat next to Troy, smiling.

"What are you smiling about?", Troy laughed.

"I'm looking at you."

Troy smiled as well and turned to the front of the room as the teacher, Mr. Sanders placed his briefcase on his desk and began writing on the board. Turning back to the class, he exhaled heavily.

"All right class, today's topic: irony. Who can define and give me an example of it?"

No one in the room raised their hands except Taylor, who of course Mr. Sanders called on.

"Miss McKessie."

She lowered her hand, and sat straight in her seat.

"Irony, a literary term in which there is an incongruity or discordance between what a speaker or a writer says and what he or she means, or is generally understood. There are three types of irony: verbal, dramatic, and situational. An interesting example of irony would be, say if you studied all night for a test, and come to find out that the test isn't until the next day - which would be an example of situational irony."

"Well done, Miss McKessie!", Mr. Sanders said, applauding for what he thought was an excellent explanation.

Troy looked over and noticed Zack leaning against his hand, sleeping. Troy crumpled up a small piece of paper and flicked it in his direction, but missed. The paper flew past him, and instead, hit Sharpay on the cheek. She jumped and looked around, and Troy quickly looked up at the board. Sharpay didn't bother looking for who threw it, so she just slouched back down and crossed her arms.

Troy smiled to himself and looked back at Zack. He was beginning to snore lightly and Troy feared it would get louder. He nudged his arm, and Zack slowly opened his eyes to see Troy's locked onto his. Zack smiled and looked at Mr. Sanders who was writing on the board.

"What the hell is he writing now?", Zack asked almost too loudly.

Mr. Sanders paused briefly and continued. Troy exhaled and gave Zack a look. Zack shrugged his shoulders and pouted at Troy.

Troy mouthed, "Don't get yourself in trouble. I'm not dating the academic bad boy."

Zack caught most of it and laughed a little. Zack looked up to hear the whiteboard marker being slammed on the desk - Mr. Sanders gritted his teeth.

"Mr. Bale, care to tell me what is so hilarious that you decide to interrupt my lesson? Or would you prefer to head over to the Dean's Office, leaving me the peace and quiet I need to resume?"

The class chuckled lowly as Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Well, considering I don't find laughing more quietly than the sound of a cough is disruptive, so perhaps I'd like to take the trip to the Dean's Office where I can tell her how you enjoy bothering the students who really couldn't give a hoot to learn what they already know. Oh, and to answer your first question - what's hilarious is how you think you intimidate me when I've seen scarier things in a pet store."

The entire class busted out in laughter, and Zack smirked and gave Mr. Sanders a 'what'll it be' look. He just frowned and picked up the marker.

"Sit down, Mr. Bale."

Zack sat in his seat and looked over at Troy who had a blank expression on his face. It was obvious he laughed at the diss Mr. Sanders just received but he wasn't happy considering his boyfriend did the opposite of what he asked.

At lunch, Troy sat across from Zack and almost slammed his lunch tray on the table.

"Are you seriously mad at me?"

"Nope.", Troy replied.

"That's the worse damn lie I've ever heard."

Troy ignored what Zack said and began eating in silence. He finally looked up to see Zack smiling at him.

"You were mad all day, weren't you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Yeah you do."

"No, I don't."

"If you love me, you'll talk about it."

"I guess I don't love you."

Zack's eyes widened a bit and he swallowed hard. Without hesitation, he stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. Troy's anger cooled as he realized what he had just said. He leapt from his seat and followed his boyfriend out of the room.

"Zack!", he called through the empty hallway.

Zack ignored him and stormed into the boy's bathroom as Troy caught up with him. Troy attempted to push the door open, but Zack quickly turned around and blocked it from the other side. He leaned against the door and angrily listened to Troy talk.

"Zack, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that, I was just mad."

"Clearly."

"Baby, please, I'm sorry! I do love you, but I didn't want you to get in trouble."

"I didn't get in trouble, Troy."

"I know, but if you had…"

Zack flung the door open, his eyes damp with what would be tears of anger.

"But I didn't.", he stated.

Troy slowly entered the bathroom, trying to calm his boyfriend down. Zack closed the door as Troy moved next to him. He quickly leaned downward to check if there was anyone in the stalls. The bathroom was completely empty.

"Zack, I really am sorry. I do love you, more than you know."

Zack's eyes filled up with tears and he clung to Troy, wrapping his arms around his neck. He leaned his head on Troy's shoulder, sniffling. Troy stretched his arm out and twisted the lock on the door. He gently picked up Zack's head and pressed their lips together. Zack pulled away and weakly smiled.

"Don't push it, I'm still upset."

"Zack…"

Zack pressed his lips against Troy's, holding him by the waist.

"You're a very confusing person.", Troy said between kisses.

"One of the reasons why you love me?"

"Damn straight."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, I couldn't find the wanting to continue the story since the last update, but I finally got bored so here's what I've conceived. For the record, I get out of school on June 13, 2008 so expect updates galore after that date. Funny thing, it's Friday the 13th and I'm dangerously superstitious, (oh noes). So wish me the best on that day, (laughs).


	3. Meet the Parents

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, but I do own the original characters and events.

Author's Note: Rated M for descriptive adult situations and themes. Gay sex - don't like, don't read.

* * *

Meet the Parents

* * *

"Troy, will you please just tell me where we're going?", Zack asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Nope. I told you, it's a surprise."

Zack slouched in the seat of Troy's Ford and sighed. Troy reached his right arm over and clutched Zack's hand in his, their fingers entangling.

"Trust me, you'll like it."

Zack didn't say anything and proceeded to look out the window. The clouds got thick and formed to gray.

"Ugh, it's gonna rain."

Troy's eyes averted upward to see the sky, groaning in agreement. Troy pulled to a stop at the red light and leaned back, relaxing in the seat. He heard faint music growing louder and just happened to look to his left and see Sharpay pull up in her convertible, pink 2007 BMW M6, wearing designer sunglasses. She was singing along to some loud music by Katy Perry.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it."

Troy smiled and slammed on the horn. Sharpay slowly looked to her right and waved. Troy knew she wouldn't be able to hear him talk so he just smiled and pointed upward.

Sharpay looked up and noticed the clouds. She put her thumb up and pressed a button near the radio - the roof that was locked into place near the trunk lifted over the car and locked into place over the car, shielding it from anything that would fall from the sky.

She lowered the music and smiled.

"Thanks, babe!", she yelled, snapping her pink bubblegum afterward.

The light turned green and Sharpay revved the engine before taking off down the street, beeping the horn at the friends behind her. Troy followed behind Sharpay in the opposite lane as her house was a block away from his.

He pulled into the driveway and turned the car off. Zack looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"This is your house?"

"Yeah, why?", Troy asked.

"I imagined it to be in the shape of a basketball.", he teased.

Troy wrinkled his nose and mocked his boyfriend before getting out of the car. Zack laughed and followed him into the house. Troy opened the front door and stepped inside, closing the door behind Zack.

"I'm home!", Troy yelled to whomever may be in the house.

"Hi honey!", Troy's mom yelled from the living room.

Troy followed the sound of her voice and smiled as he noticed her sitting by the phone, looking through the phone book.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for the number for Amanda's Catering; you know your cousin's birthday is coming."

"555 412 0163", Troy recited from the back of his mind.

"How on Earth did you know that offhand?", she asked in amazement.

"You use them every time you're in charge of catering, I'm surprised you haven't memorized it."

Troy's mom laughed and noticed Zack leaning against the wall. She stood up and held her arm out, shaking his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I'm Mrs. Bolton, Troy's mom."

"Oh right", Troy remembered, feeling like an idiot, "Mom this is Zack."

"Nice to meet you.", she smiled.

She turned to Troy and made a discreet nod with her eyebrows, in which Troy nodded once. She smiled and returned to the phone, to start dialing.

"Excuse me for a second."

Troy nudged Zack and headed up the stairs. He heard his mom from the stairwell arranging a date and time for the service. Troy opened the door to his room and Zack stepped inside, amazed by how neat and somewhat huge it was.

"Wow."

"Let me guess, you expected it to be sports central?"

"No…just a mess."

"Well, excuse me for not living up to your basketball expectations."

"Oh, you know what I mean."

"Do I?", Troy seductively asked.

"Oh yeah and by the way, why didn't you tell your mom I was your boyfriend?"

"She already knows."

"How?"

"She's a mom. She knows these things…and you were probably staring at my ass with drool forming at the mouth."

Zack laughed and pushed Troy on the bed before moving to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall. Troy moved his finger signaling Zack to go over to him, but Zack simply shook his head.

"I will go over there, pick you up, drop you on the bed and lay on top of you."

"Nuh uh."

"Say I won't."

"You won't."

Troy instantly stood up and walked over to him. He picked him up by the legs and hoisted him over his shoulder. Zack tried to escape but he was clearly no match for the strong basketball boy. Troy dropped him on the rather large King size bed and climbed on top of him, putting all of his weight on him.

"Oh God!", Zack groaned.

Troy lifted himself up and rolled over so he was next to Zack.

"I told you."

Zack laughed and played with Troy's hair. He rested his head on Troy's chest and exhaled heavily. It was quiet in the room for quite some time, until Troy finally sneezed, making Zack jump.

"Were you asleep?", Troy asked.

"Kind of.", Zack smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, really."

Troy smiled and dragged his hand under Zack's shirt and placed it on his stomach and rubbed it slowly. Zack made a muffled noise which sounded positive. He jerked his head to look at Troy.

"Where's your dad?"

"At work, probably. He's not a basketball coach anymore, he's a business accountant, but he can still teach me a thing or two at the sport."

Zack nodded but looked back up at him.

"He's not, like…you know…?"

"If he was, you think I'd be living here?", Troy laughed.

Zack adjusted his position on the bed and rested his head on Troy's neck, wrapping his arm over his chest, laying on his stomach. As soon as he got comfortable, his cell phone beeped.

"Ugh, you have got to be kidding me."

Staying in his position, he attempted to pull it out of his pocket. He raised to eye level and read the message. He raised an eyebrow and sat up on the bed. He read it again in disbelief.

"What's wrong?"

Zack shook his head, "Nothing. It's from Joe…he's coming to Los Angeles next week and he wants to see me again."

"Does this mean we're over?", Troy asked sadly.

"Of course not.", Zack said, kissing Troy's cheek, "You wanna meet him?"

* * *

As promised, here's the latest update! Please review!


	4. Joe Jonas

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, but I do own the original characters and events.

Author's Note: Rated M for descriptive adult situations and themes. Gay sex - don't like, don't read.

* * *

Joe Jonas

* * *

Zack walked out of the front door of his house, locking it behind him. He twirled his car keys in his fingers while humming Born for This by Paramore, a song stuck in his head ever since Troy sang it to him the night before. He had spent every night that week with him, and every night well spent. He unlocked the doors to his black Scion xB. The car had a nice metallic paintjob with a white spoiler on the rear of it, and premium white alloy rims. The interior, to match the color schemes was white leather with a hint of black stripes in the seats.

Zack opened the door and slouched into the seat. He closed the door and started the car, rolling down the window directly after. He opened the skylight and backed out of the driveway, heading to Troy's house. When he arrived, he honked the horn a consecutive three times, and waited for his boyfriend. He heard the door to Troy's house open and when he looked, his mouth dropped.

Troy work a tight, black I heart Paramore t-shirt that was tighter at the waist. It was raised above his belt buckle, revealing his black and green pyramid spiked belt. He wore black skinny jeans, and black and white checkered Vans. On his right wrist was a black rubber bracelet with white text reading 'To Write LOVE on Her Arms', a certain foundation for teenagers, something Troy avidly supported.

Troy opened the door and got in his boyfriend's car. He kissed him on the lips, his tongue moving along Zack's teeth. The kiss lasted a full thirty seconds before Zack laughed and drove off.

"What's up, baby?", Troy asked.

"I don't know, look through the skylight and tell me."

Troy did such and smiled, "I see a blue sky, some white clouds, a pigeon or two, and I think that's it."

Zack smiled and winked at him. He turned left at Huttleson Drive and kept straight for a few minutes. He pulled into the parking lot of the Jams Galore Music Store and turned the engine off.

"He said to meet him here for 3:00pm."

Troy looked at the in-car clock: 2:55pm. Troy strummed his fingers along the armrest of the car, waiting. A few minutes later, a dark red BMW pulled into the lot and parked across from them. Zack recognized the white sunglasses and honked the horn.

Joe got out of his car, Zack doing the same. Before he got out, he turned to Troy.

"Do you mind if I--?"

"Not at all.", Troy smiled.

Zack returned the smile and got out of his car. Joe walked up to him and gave him a rather large hug. He let go of him and smiled.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you again.", Joe finally said.

"I know. I really missed you."

"Zack, this isn't easy to say."

"What's wrong? You can tell me, whatever it is."

"I sort of met someone else. I know, we love each other, but it was such a long time, and I didn't want to wait anymore, especially since I didn't think I would see you again, and I--"

"Joe, it's okay. I sort of did too."

"You did?", he asked, sounding slightly relieved, "Who?"

"He's in the car.", he replied, turning to his Scion.

He tapped on the window and made a motion for Troy to come outside with them. Troy opened the door and made his way beside Zack.

"Joe Jonas, wow. It's nice to meet you.", Troy said, shaking his hand, "I'm Troy, Zack's boyfriend."

Troy said the last bit quietly, in case Joe was a little upset about it. He didn't seem that much though. Joe smiled at Troy.

"Nice to meet you too. So, how long have you two been going out?"

"About a week or nine days."

Joe nodded in approval, "Pretty cool. Well, I'll be in Los Angeles for a little while. I convinced my manager to let us postpone tours for about a month or so. You guys wanna hang out sometime, maybe with my brothers?"

"That'd be awesome.", Troy and Zack said simultaneously.

"Cool. We're at our parents' house - 417 Westbridge Way. I'll call you, then."

Zack gave Joe a hug this time, and smiled when he let go. Joe shook Troy's hand and made his way back to his car. The two boys got back in Zack's car and watched as the BMW pulled out of the parking lot and drove out of sight.

Zack held his head up with his hand and exhaled deeply, trying to contain himself. It didn't work. Troy looked at him and wiped the tears from his face. He gripped his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"You really loved him, huh?"

Zack nodded, "But I love you more. It's just…seeing him again, sometimes I wish Joe and I had just become friends and nothing more if I knew that was going to happen."

"He still likes you?"

"A little bit, but he respects the fact that we're going out, and he just wants to be friends. He knows I know, but like I said."

Troy nodded. It killed him to see his boyfriend like this, he tried everything to comfort him, which worked. Zack finally collected himself and laid his head on Troy's shoulder. They didn't leave that parking lot for an hour, and Troy never let go of Zack's hand.

* * *

And here's Chapter Four! The fifth piece is on it's way, driving it's own Scion xB!


	5. The Incident

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, but I do own the original characters and events.

Author's Note: Rated M for descriptive adult situations and themes. Gay sex - don't like, don't read.

* * *

The Incident

* * *

Troy woke up early the next morning. He started to get out of bed when I realized it was Saturday. He slouched back under the covers and grinned at the time on the clock: 6:45am. He turned over in the bed ran his hand through his hair. His phone started vibrating on the nightstand, so he picked it up and looked at the screen. It was a text message from Zack.

_Good Morning :) _

Troy dialed his number and listened to the two rings before he answered.

"Hey baby.", Troy said.

"Hey, what's up?"

"How did you know I was awake?"

"I didn't. But now I do."

Troy smiled, as if Zack could see it.

"You're smiling now, aren't you?"

"Did you install a camera in my room last night?"

Zack laughed, "No, but sometimes I wish I had."

Troy chuckled a little bit.

"Are you doing anything today?"

"Nope."

"You wanna come over?"

"Now?"

"If you want."

"Mmkay. I'll be over in a bit. Love you."

"You too."

Troy rushed over to his closet and searched through the collection of pants, shirts, and shoes and finally found something interesting. He pulled out a pair of dark blue, stonewashed jeans, a plain black shirt, and low top black and white Converses. He quickly showered and got dressed, and headed to his car.

He started the engine when he realized something. He called Zack again, but before he could say anything, Zack answered his question.

"1496 Kennedy Street, babe."

"You're amazing. I'm on my way."

Troy pulled out of the driveway and headed to his boyfriend's house. He arrived a few minutes later and was shocked to see it. It was as big as Troy's if not bigger. In the front yard was perfectly cut green grass and two trees. On the left and right sides, serving as a border, were perfectly trimmed hedges. The driveway, made of smooth cobblestones, big enough to hold four cars, held only two - a silver Volvo S60 and Zack's customized Scion xB.

The house itself, made of bricks and sidings, was a nice auk white, with blue window panes. The front door, made of pure mahogany oak, had a silver handle and wide glass window in the center. There were two wall lamps on both sides of the door. The second floor had the same design colors, but the windows were wider.

Troy parked next to his boyfriend's car and walked up to the front door. He was about to ring the doorbell when he saw a note wedged under the door. It was addressed to Troy.

_Troy,_

_The door's unlocked, so lock it when you come inside. Take a left near the staircase and go to the second door on the right._

_-Zack_

Troy did as instructed. When he opened the door, he couldn't believe his eyes. The interior was fantastic! From the main door was a foyer with two armchairs, a stocked bookshelf, and a potted tree near it. Ahead, was a lovely staircase. It came together in the beginning, but separated into two staircases in the center, one going left, the other going right, but both leading to the same place. Troy guessed that one was for going down, and the other was for going up.

He took a left, and there were four doors total in the hallway, two on each side. Ahead, beyond the hallway was the living room. Troy caught a glimpse of it, and nodded in approval. There were two brown leather couches, and one leather recliner. On the wall was a 42" plasma screen TV with a blu-ray player, Playstation 3, and Xbox 360 underneath it. There was a whole rack on the right of the TV, stocked with video games for both systems, and the rack on the left was for movies.

In all corners of the room were speakers for the surround sound. Nearest the wall to the window, past the living room was a smaller room, with a large window, showing the view on the left side of the house was a stereo set. There was another brown couch on the side of the window, apparently a room for music listening. He knocked on the door he was instructed to go to and heard his boyfriend's voice.

"Hey Troy."

"Hi. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you can come in."

Troy opened the door to see his boyfriend fixing his hair, but his mouth dropped when he saw what he had done to it.

"Holy shit!", Troy almost yelled.

"You don't like it?"

"No, I love it, it's just…damn!"

Zack had dyed his hair black, apart from his original dirty blonde hair. It was now in a perfectly formed faux-hawk, and Zack was just applying some gel to it. He turned to Troy and smiled.

"How does it look?"

"Perfect."

He smiled wider and washed the gel off his hands, before grabbing the towel off the rack and wiped his hands on it. He threw it back on the rack and pushed Troy out of the bathroom, slamming him into the wall in the hallway.

"Wait. What if we wake your parents?"

"They're out of town. For two weeks! Some business trip."

"Then who's car is that in the driveway?"

"My mom's. They took my dad's car."

Troy nodded.

"So can I kiss you now or do you want to worry about waking the neighbors?"

Troy pulled him in by the waist and lifted him up, his arms holding him under his butt. Zack wrapped his legs under Troy's butt, and his arms around his neck. He kept his lips on Troy's for God knows how long before fidgeting for Troy to put him down. Troy let him go, and Zack gently slid off his boyfriend's body.

"Do your parents know about me?"

"When they called this morning, I told them. They don't mind, as long as I'm happy, they always say."

"Cool."

Zack headed back to the stairwell and to the other hallway, directly across from the one leading to the living room.

"You want something to eat?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'll get something later."

"Mmkay."

"Where are you going."

"Wait there."

Zack disappeared into one of the rooms, and reappeared, his hands behind his back. He walked up to Troy and smiled. It was kind of cute how Zack had to look up a little bit to see his boyfriend, since Troy was about two inches taller than him.

"What's that?"

"I got you something. I was glad that the store was still open at 9pm."

Zack handed him a box. It wasn't big, and it wasn't small either. Troy opened it and his mouth widened a little bit. It was a silver watch, with a giant Z behind the numbers. Underneath, it had something engraved.

It wrote: _I love you Troy_. Troy put it on his left wrist - it fit perfectly. He closed the box and put it on the arm of the couch nearest him. He wrapped his arms around Zack's waist, close to his butt and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too. So much."

Zack smiled and rested his head on Troy's chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes until the doorbell rang.

"Ugh, who is that?"

Zack let Troy go and walked over to the door. He opened it, and immediately attempted to slam it. The person caught the door before it shut and followed Zack inside.

"Zack, we need to talk."

"Didn't I tell you never to come back here? Didn't my dad say to leave me the fuck alone?"

The person raised an eyebrow when he saw Troy.

"Who's he?"

"My boyfriend, not like it concerns you."

The person shook his head, "Whatever. Either way, we need to talk."

"I don't wanna talk to you. I told you time and time again that I'll never forgive you for it."

"What happened, and who are you?", Troy asked, stepping beside Zack.

"I'm his cousin and--"

"He trashed my car last month."

"It was an accident!", Zack's cousin yelled.

"You were drunk! And it took me almost a year to get my car exactly the way I wanted it! John, just leave."

"Listen, I told you it was an accident.", John said, standing face to face with Zack.

"Get the fuck out of my face before I beat you up."

"Make me."

"I don't make trash.", Zack said before head-butting his cousin.

John stumbled back, and rubbed his head. He attempted to punch Zack, in which he grabbed John's fist in his hand and twisted his arm behind his back. He pushed him forward, slamming him into the wall.

John turned around and elbowed Zack in the stomach and punched him in the jaw. Zack kicked him in the chest, knocking him back. He rubbed his jaw so it was fine, and waited. John came at him, but before anything could happen, Zack took his arm and flipped him overhead. John's body landed hard on the floor, causing the house to shake a bit. Zack sat on his chest, pinning his arms down with his knees. He snatched a pencil off the desk in the foyer and pressed it near John's neck.

He breathed heavily to catch is breath and grinned.

"Get the fuck out."

Zack got off of him and picked him up with one hand. He dragged him to the door and pushed him out, slamming and locking the door behind him. He walked back over to Troy, tossing the pencil back onto the table. He kissed Troy on the lips and pushed him against the wall with his own body.

"You wanna explain that to me?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Sounds good to me.", Troy laughed.

Zack kissed him again and lead him onto one of the couches in the living room. Troy laid on top of him, his arms on both sides of Zack's head. Troy kissed him harder than ever, and Zack just grinned, kissing him back.

* * *

Chapter Five complete. I didn't like this one that much, but the next chapters will be better. Promise.


	6. Ryan Evans

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, but I do own the original characters and events.

Author's Note: Rated M for descriptive adult situations and themes. Gay sex - don't like, don't read.

* * *

Ryan Evans

* * *

Zack woke up at the usual time Monday morning. Sunday seemed to fly by when he was with Troy all day. He rolled out of bed, forgetting where he was and hit the floor, the bed sheets all tangled around him.

"Troy would have laughed at that one.", he said aloud.

He pulled himself out of the clutter and tossed the fabrics back onto the bed. He went over to his closet, which was a rather large walk-in closet. It was stocked with jeans and pants of all kind, t-shirts, button ups, and jackets, sneakers, a few pairs of boots, and dress shoes. Several hats and belts were scattered about, of all colors of course.

Zack picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a white wife beater and a black button up shirt. On the way out, he grabbed a pair of black and white checkered Vans and threw the outfit on his bed. A few moments later, he came back into his room with a towel wrapped low around his waist. He got dressed and turned the TV on in his room.

As he rolled up the sleeves of his button up shirt, and unbuttoned the top four buttons, he laughed at what he heard on the news.

"Local kid blames video game for murder.", he mocked.

He shook his head in disapproval and turned the TV off. He grabbed his car keys and walked out of the door. He headed downstairs, set the alarm, and walked out, locking the door behind him. He started his car and sped out of the parking lot and headed to school.

He noticed the familiar blue Ford and pulled up next to it. Sure enough, driving it was his boyfriend. He rolled down the window and honked the horn.

"Aye baybay.", Zack laughed.

Troy smiled, happy to see him.

"Hey you!"

"What's up?"

"Uhm…blue sky, some birds, and clouds."

"Very cute."

"I love you too.", Troy laughed.

Zack smiled and revved the engine. He smirked at Troy and air kissed him. He sped forward as the light turned green, leading the path to school. Troy caught up, but not for long. Zack slammed the pedal and cut in front of Troy, and back to the previous lane.

Troy smiled to himself and sped up, pulling alongside Zack. They entered the school parking lot at high speed. Troy slowed down to 20mph, but Zack kept going. He pulled the emergency brake and slid into an empty parking space.

"Oh my God!"

Zack was a damn good driver! Troy pulled next to him, and got out of the car, walking around his car to Zack.

"That was amazing, how did you--?"

Before Troy could react, Zack had already crashed lips with him, sexually violently kissing him. He pushed him over to the Scion and lifted Troy up, dropping him on the hood of the car.

Troy tried escaping his boyfriend's grip, but it was no use. Zack stopped, however when he heard a wolf whistle, and saw the familiar pink convertible. Troy exhaled and slowly slid off the hood of the Scion. Sharpay parked in the space opposite them, and walked over.

She had light blue jeans, black stiletto boots, and a black tank top with a denim jacket. Her brother, Ryan, walked beside her wearing dark blue jeans, a green Aeropostale shirt, and white sneakers.

"Couldn't save it for the bedroom, huh?", Sharpay laughed.

Ryan just smirked at his sister's comment. He locked eyes with Zack and squinted a little bit to focus on him. He didn't remember seeing him around school until he started going out with Troy. Then, he was everywhere.

"It was his idea.", Troy laughed, pointing to his boyfriend.

Zack just shrugged his shoulders, and smirked back at Ryan. Sharpay exchanged looks and started to head for school.

"See you in class.", she smiled.

Ryan didn't realize she was leaving, until she was three feet away. He turned on his heel and followed her. When they were out of earshot, Zack nodded once, his eyes locked onto Ryan.

"He's kinda cute. I mean, in a really weird way."

He looked at Troy, who just looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, you know I love you.", Zack said, pushing him gently.

Troy smiled and headed for the school. When he passed Zack, he quickly smacked Troy's butt. He activated the alarm for his car and caught up with his boyfriend, holding him by the arm.

Later in the day, the bell for lunch finally rang at 11:45am. Zack sat with his friends at a table near the middle. On the far right, across an open area was Sharpay and Ryan talking about the Spring Musicale.

Zack's friend Jesse was talking about how surfing is terrible with all the little kids swimming where they shouldn't. His other two friends were talking about how you can't skateboard in the skate parks without the noobies invading it. Zack saved the seat on his left for Troy, hoping he would find him.

Figures, the one class they don't see each other in is right before lunch. He waited for him, but there was no sign. Zack was playing with the prongs of his spork when Jesse smirked.

"Hey Zack."

"Hmm?"

"Ryan Evans is staring at you."

Zack looked, only to see him slowly look back to Sharpay. Zack wondered why he had been acting strange for the day.

"You think he likes you?", Jason asked.

"He doesn't even know me."

"Do you like him?", Nick asked.

"Guys come on. You know I'm going out with Troy."

"Speaking of him…", Jesse nodded.

Zack turned around to see Troy walking toward them. He sat next to Zack and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey guys.", Troy said.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Suhpp?"

Zack looked back at Ryan who was occasionally looking his way. Troy was sitting unusually close to Zack, with his arm around his chair, but Zack didn't mind at all. He nudged Troy and nodded in Ryan's direction.

"He's been staring at me for the past ten minutes.", Zack informed his boyfriend.

"He doesn't like you."

Zack raised an eyebrow, "And I did what?"

"Not you, me. He's my ex-boyfriend."

"And when did you plan on telling me that?", Zack asked.

"I thought you wouldn't care."

Zack sighed, "It's okay."

Ryan looked over again, raising an eyebrow to see Troy sitting there. Troy gave him a 'don't start' look, and Ryan just scoffed and turned back to Sharpay.

"Yeah, he can be a bitch at times, but it's all in good fun."

"Fun?"

"For him."

"You wanna see fun? Ryan!"

Ryan and Sharpay both looked over, and Zack pulled Troy into a kiss by the shirt, and held him there. When he let go, he looked at him and smirked.

"How do you like me now?!"

Zack's whole table started bursting out laughing and oohing. Ryan sucked his teeth and nodded.

"Okay", he said to Sharpay, "Let the games begin."

* * *

Chapter Six complete! Ooh saucy, haha! Review please, and stay tuned.


	7. After School

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, but I do own the original characters and events.

Author's Note: Rated M for descriptive adult situations and themes. Gay sex - don't like, don't read.

* * *

After School

* * *

Zack and Troy made plans to meet at Troy's house later in the day, since Troy had to leave half an hour early from school for a dentist appointment. Zack left the school and headed to his car. He got his keys out of his pocket, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Ryan leaning against his car.

Zack sighed and walked over to him. Ryan smiled, but not that evil 'I'm gonna get you' smile, it was warm and friendly.

"What do you want?", Zack asked, a few feet from him.

"Troy told you, right?"

"Told me what? That you used to go out with him?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, he did. Why did it end? Did you break up with him?"

"No, he broke up with me.", Ryan said, softly.

"Why? Not good enough for him."

Ryan chuckled, "I wouldn't think of it too much, but Troy won't love you like that for long. He'll probably get sick of you and who knows? He might go after your ex-boyfriend."

With that, Ryan walked away, heading back to the school. Zack couldn't help but let his eyes follow him, before looking down and getting into his car. He dialed Troy's number, but the line was busy.

He arrived at his house a few minutes later and went inside. He tossed his backpack near the dining room table and looked around.

"Troy, I'm here."

"Ugh, I am so SICK of you!", Troy shouted.

Zack's heart fell into his stomach when he heard it. He followed the voice into the living room, afraid to see what Troy was talking about.

"What?", he almost cried.

He walked in to see Troy sitting on the couch, talking on the phone. He kept out of sight so he could hear the conversation.

"Look, Ryan. I don't care what you think about me anymore, just leave Zack alone. The last thing I need is for him to think I don't love him! Put Sharpay back on. Yeah, Sharpay, that's it. Well, just do what you can. Okay, thanks. Bye."

Troy hung up the phone and sighed, rubbing his head.

"Oh my God.", Zack cried.

Troy jumped to see Zack standing in the doorway, tears streaming from his eyes. Troy ran over to him and held him by the arms.

"Zack, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just…heard what you said."

Zack kissed Troy passionately, but gently. Zack let him go and smiled at him. Troy had no idea how much Zack loved him, and Zack couldn't believe what he just heard. He rested his head on Troy's shoulders and wiped the tears from his eyes.

He stepped back and smiled, grabbing Troy's hand.

"Come on.", he said, leading Troy upstairs.

He pushed Troy into his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. They both pulled off their shirts, flinging them onto the floor near the closet. Zack kicked his sneakers off and threw them near the pile of clothes. Troy did the same and flung his jeans to the side.

They were both completely naked, and Zack pushed Troy onto the bed. He climbed on top of him, Troy holding him by the waist. Zack kissed Troy's stomach. He led his lips over Troy's belly button and smiled, seeing Troy's v-lines on his waist. He loved how toned his stomach was.

Zack held Troy's cock in his hand, kissing and licking all the way down. He rubbed Troy's legs and ran his tongue up from his stomach to Troy's neck. He kneeled over him, positioning himself over his waist. He held Troy's cock and pushed it into his asshole.

Troy sat up and held him by the waist. He rocked his body up and down, his cock going in and out of Zack.

"Oh God!", Troy moaned.

After what seemed hours of sex, he came in Zack and dropped onto the bed, Zack still on top of him. He ran his fingers through Troy's hair and leaned his head on Troy's neck.

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Zack."

Later that day, Troy woke up, fully clothed on his bed. Zack was sitting on the floor in front of the TV playing a video game on the 360. Zack was wearing his clothes too, but didn't noticed Troy wake up.

Troy climbed out of bed and kneeled behind him, wrapping his arms around Zack's neck.

"What are you playing?"

"Tomb Raider Legend. Fighting this stupid sea creature who won't die."

"Baby, you have to use the magnetic grapple and pull the cages down on it's head."

"How, if it won't go near them?"

Troy kissed his neck and whispered in his ear, "Try shooting the statues."

A few minutes later, Zack saw the creature rock back and forth and collapse. It was dead. He leaned his head back and kissed Troy.

"Thanks babe."

Troy smiled and rubbed Zack's stomach. He got up and checked the clock, 5:27pm.

"Hmm. My mom should be home soon."

"She already is."

"What?!"

"Don't worry, I dressed you ten minutes before she got him. Didn't suspect a thing. You're cute when you're worried."

"I--don't laugh at me!", Troy laughed, "I thought she walked in on us sleeping in bed or something."

"Nope. I actually watched you sleep for a good hour. You're too sexy."

"Good. Makes you want me more."

"Too true."

Zack saved the game and shut the console off, turning to his boyfriend. He pushed Troy onto the bed again and kneeled over him, straddling his waist.

"You have an amazing body, by the way.", Zack complimented.

"And you don't?"

"No, I do. I just love yours."

Troy leaned forward and kissed him hard, running his tongue through the inners of his boyfriend's mouth.

"Mmm.", Troy moaned.

Zack got off him and smirked.

"Aww, why'd you stop?"

He sat next to him on the bed and held up a finger, signaling to be quiet.

"3...2...1"

Someone knocked on Troy's door, and Zack looked at him and smiled.

"Come in."

His mom walked in to announce that dinner was ready. When she left, Troy kissed Zack on the cheek.

"Again, you're amazing."

Zack smiled again and pushed Troy back onto the bed. He lifted his shirt and kissed his lower stomach, near his sensitive area, making Troy shudder.

"I know.", Zack smirked.

He got up and headed for the door. When he was in range, Troy smacked him on the butt. Zack turned back around and pulled Troy close to him.

"Next time, I get to fuck you."

Zack gave Troy a sexually evil grin and Troy kissed him on the lips.

"Deal."

* * *

And there's Chapter Seven. It isn't the end of Ryan Evans, I'll tell you that much, and the Jonas Brothers make an appearance (yes, all three of them). Please review!


	8. Zack, Troy, and the Jonas Brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, but I do own the original characters and events.

Author's Note: Rated M for descriptive adult situations and themes. Gay sex - don't like, don't read.

* * *

Zack, Troy, and the Jonas Brothers

* * *

Zack woke up about 8am Saturday morning. Spring Break was here already. Actually, he didn't wake up on his own - his cell phone helped. He picked it up and pressed the green button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Zack, it's me."

"Joe? Hey."

"Hey, um, me and my brothers are going to a restaurant at noon, I was wondering if you and Troy wanted to go."

"Yeah, sure!"

"Ok, cool. I'll call you back once we decide where. Kevin can be picky at times."

"Okay", he laughed, "Bye."

"Bye."

He turned over, laying on his back and dialed Troy's number. Three rings, and he finally picked up.

"Hello?", he answered sleepily.

"Hey sleepyhead."

"Hi. What's up?"

"Joe, Nick, and Kevin are going out to eat for lunch and they want us to go too. I'll pick you up at 11am, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

Putting the phone back on the nightstand, Zack rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower. He came back a few minutes later and pulled out clothes from the closet. He picked out clothes he hasn't worn before - black, white, and red plaid shorts, a black shirt that (in white text) read I heart PARAMORE (the heart was red of course), and a pair of DVS skate shoes that were basic white, black interior, and red sections.

He pulled the shorts on and smiled when he realized that he got the pair that weren't too short as to end above the knee. He hated that - these shorts ended a few inches below. The shirt was sexily tight, as Zack predicted. He smiled to himself as he adjusted it so his black and red spiked belt showed. Troy Bolton, prepare to go crazy.

When Zack pulled up to Troy's house, he rolled down the driver's window and hopped out of the car. He crouched down and slammed the horn through the window. He ducked down, and listened for the door to open and close.

Troy walked over to the car but raised an eyebrow as he noticed it was empty.

"Zack?"

Zack hid behind the rear of the car and snuck behind Troy. He stood up behind him and smirked.

"Boo!"

Troy nearly jumped a few good feet in the air. He clutched his chest and leaned against the car, panting.

"Oh my God.", he laughed, "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm madly in love. Sue me."

Troy laughed and got in the car. Zack slid into the driver's seat and sat back, waiting.

"Well?"

Troy looked over, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

Zack rolled his eyes and kissed Troy on the lips. He put his seatbelt on and put the car in Drive.

"That's what I was waiting for."

"Oh", Troy frowned, "I'm sorry."

Zack laughed, "No biggie."

"So, where are we going?"

"We're meeting them at Superstar Café."

"Oh cool."

Zack pulled into the parking lot and recognized Joe's car. He pulled up next to it and smiled as he saw all three brothers in the car waiting. Joe was in the passenger seat, Kevin in the driver's, and Nick in the back, listening to his mp3 player.

"That's what I was talking about. And suddenly it just went 'boom'!", Joe said to Kevin.

Zack laughed, "Boom?"

Joe looked at him and smirked, "Yeah, boom!"

"Dare I ask?"

"No, you don't.", Kevin laughed.

They got a booth in the corner that was big enough for all five of them. On one end sat Nick. Beside him was Troy, then Zack, Kevin, and on the other end was Joe.

"So, what's new?", Zack asked.

"Nothing really.", Kevin replied, "We've been writing more music, and just hanging out for the past week."

"Cool. Anything interesting happen?"

"Nothing at all.", Nick replied, "But I did find a frog in the backyard. Strange."

"Seriously.", Joe agreed.

"So, still living up to your nickname, Joe?"

"Yep."

"Nickname?", Troy asked.

"Yeah, Joe's nickname is Danger."

"Why?"

Joe slammed his fist on the handle of a fork that was on the end of the table. It flipped in the air and descended. Joe caught the handle in his teeth and smiled.

"See?"

Troy laughed.

"Don't do that.", Kevin smirked, "That was too dangerous, even for you."

"Yes Mom.", Joe replied.

The whole table laughed, and Zack twirled the straw in his soda around. Later that day, they all went back to the Jonas' house and hung out in their massive bedroom. The brothers shared one since it was big enough - it was in fact, bigger than Troy's and Zack's put together.

"So, what do you wanna do?", Nick asked.

"Spin the Bottle?", Zack smirked.

"Zack, they're brothers.", Troy reminded.

"Doesn't mean we can't have fun.", Kevin smiled.

"Okay then.", Troy replied, sitting on the floor.

They all sat in a circle and played the game. After ten minutes, Nick ended up making out with Troy, Kevin with Nick, Joe with Troy, Troy with Zack, and Kevin with Joe.

Zack spun the bottle for the final time and widened his eyes when it landed in front of Joe. The others oohed and laughed and Troy was a little concerned, but it didn't bother him much.

Joe leaned in and held Zack's neck with his hand, kissing him. They both felt those same sparks they felt a year ago, and believe it or not, they felt stronger. When the kiss ended, the room got quiet. Awkward.

"Now what?", Kevin asked.

"You guys wanna stay the night?", Nick asked, "We have some pretty cool video games."

"That's cool. You want to, Troy?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

Zack went back to his and Troy's house to get clothes and bathroom supplies and came back about twenty minutes later. After hours of video games, laughter, and of course, fun, they all went to bed at around three in the morning.

Joe slept with Nick, Kevin in his own bed by himself, and Zack with Troy. Zack woke up an hour later and was the only one awake. He felt Troy's arm around his waist and smiled as he listened to Troy's light breathing.

He couldn't help but think about that kiss. He loved Troy, but he couldn't deny the sparks he felt with Joe, and he knew Joe felt the same thing. The sparks with Troy were bigger and stronger, at least that's what he thought. Zack kissed Troy's hand closed his eyes, finally falling back asleep at five in the morning.

* * *

Chapter Eight done. It was shorter than expected, but it was good nonetheless. Please review!


	9. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, but I do own the original characters and events.

Author's Note: Rated M for descriptive adult situations and themes. Gay sex - don't like, don't read.

* * *

The Morning After

* * *

"Ryan, listen to me!", Sharpay screamed from the hallway.

Her voice echoed through the large house. She's just lucky her parents weren't home. She leaned against the door, knowing Ryan was doing the same, trying to keep it closed.

"Fine!", she yelled.

She pretended to walk away by stomping her foot hard, then lightly to make the footsteps sound faded. She waited a few seconds and slammed herself into the door, opening it. The door flew open and she stormed in.

"Listen to me. Leave Zack alone! Why can't you just let that go?"

"Because I don't want to. Troy left me for him.", he said disgustedly.

"Who cares? He moved on, and you had better too.", she replied walking out of the room, "Oh and by the way, keep messing with him, and Troy won't hesitate to get the Wildcats after you."

Ryan swallowed hard and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. He just scoffed at the idea and walked out of the room.

--

Troy's eyes slowly opened, scanning the room. Everyone else was still asleep, except Zack who wasn't in the bed. He looked up and Joe was gone too. Troy wasn't the jealous type, but he was still curious. He slid out of bed and left the room, careful not to wake up Nick or Kevin. He hugged the wall in the hallway, leading to the living room. He heard the two talking, so he leaned against the wall and listened.

"But yeah, I mean he's cool."

"At least you like him.", Troy identified that as Zack's voice.

"Of course I like him. He's a cool guy and if he makes you happy, it's fine with me."

"There you go again.", Zack laughed.

"What?"

"Just, the way you say things like that…nostalgia for the old days."

"It wasn't intentional, I just…I mean, we know we like each other, but you're going out with Troy, and I respect that. I just hope he doesn't think I'll try anything with you."

"No, Troy knows. I just hope he doesn't think I'll try anything. Especially with that kiss last night."

"But you love him, right?"

"Of course I love him. I wouldn't leave him for anything."

"Well then, there's no problem. Your relationship is sealed and locked, so there's nothing to worry about. As long as Troy knows that, then you're fine."

"I think that's what made me fall in love with you."

"What?"

"The way you talk.", Zack laughed, "And your smile."

"So you think we can be friends without any…temptations, and I use that word loosely."

Zack laughed, "Of course we can."

"Good. Oh, by the way, Nick likes you. Don't tell him I said that though, he didn't want you to know."

"He does?", Zack laughed.

"Well, he thinks you're cute. I don't know if he likes you like love like, but I know he checked you out the moment he met you."

"How old is he now?"

"15. I told him to find someone his age, but he said he can still look."

Zack laughed again.

"What about Kevin?"

"He doesn't like anyone. I sometimes wish me and him weren't related - we would've dated.", Joe laughed.

"He used to like you?"

"Well, he likes me now. I mean, brotherly love, but more."

"Did you ever do anything with him?"

"Nothing more than kissing him and sleeping in the same bed. Nick knows, but he doesn't care. Our parents don't, but I'm sure they would."

"Oh. I'm gonna go see if Troy's awake."

"Wake up Kevin and Nick too, if they aren't already up. They usually like to watch Alias first thing in the morning."

"Okay."

Troy headed back to the room as soon as Zack mentioned he was going to see Troy. He sat on the bed and waited for Zack to come in. A few seconds later he did and smiled. He shook Nick and Kevin to wake them up. They left the room and went to the living room to watch TV. Zack and Troy heard all three of them laugh, and knew they must be watching television.

"I heard."

"Heard what?", Zack asked.

"What you and Joe were talking about. Zack, listen.", he said, taking his hand, "I know you still like Joe, and I can understand why, but I would never doubt your love for me."

Zack smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Troy kissed him, but his cell phone rang, interrupting them.

"Hello?"

"Troy it's me."

"Sharpay?"

"Yeah. Listen, I talked to Ryan. I don't know if he listened to me, but it's safe to say that you need to watch out for him. Listen, if he tries the slightest thing, you call me right away. I'll have our parents deal with him."

"Okay, will do. Thanks."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye."

Troy tossed the phone on the bed and leaned against Zack. Troy told him what Sharpay had said, and Zack just rolled his eyes. After a few minutes of silence, Zack kissed Troy again.

"You wanna go watch Alias with them?"

"What's Alias?"

"That spy show with Jennifer Garner. She plays the spy that wears forty different wigs. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. Didn't that end?"

"Yeah, but it's called DVDs babe."

"Cute. Let's go."

All five of them watched episodes from Season Two. Kevin's favorite was when Sydney dressed as a goth with purple hair in the airport in Paris. Nick's favorite was the last episode where Sydney fought Allison Doren. Joe's favorite was definitely the first episode.

They all watched the show, and Zack smiled to himself, regarding the fact that his life was pretty much perfect. He's going out with Troy Bolton, and he's best friends with Joe Jonas and his brothers. Damn, is he lucky.

* * *

The End. Just kidding, haha! I fooled you all. I might end the story at Chapter 30, but I'm not sure. Maybe it'll be neverending. Who knows? Reviews!


	10. Bad News and Good News

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, but I do own the original characters and events.

Author's Note: Rated M for descriptive adult situations and themes. Gay sex - don't like, don't read.

* * *

Bad News and Good News

* * *

"What I don't get is, why won't Ryan let it go?", Zack asked.

"I don't know", Troy replied, "He's just…jealous maybe. I don't know."

Ryan got in his car and started it. Pulling out of the Jonas' driveway, he headed for the local Best Buy, near the mall. They had spent the whole day with the brothers - all five of them stayed at the house for the day, playing volleyball and swimming in the in-ground pool in the backyard.

He pulled the car into the parking lot and headed for the entrance, Troy walking next to him. He walked inside and removed his sunglasses, putting them in his pocket. He browsed the aisles for mp3 player car docks, and finally found one.

"You want anything while we're here?"

"No, I'm good."

They checked out and headed back to the car. Troy got in, but Zack noticed something in the driver's side mirror before he closed the door. He saw a silver Volvo with the license plate MUSIC1.

"Son of a bitch."

"What?"

"What's Ryan's license plate?"

"Uhm…MUSIC1 I think, why?"

"He's here."

Troy sighed, but before he could speak, Zack was already dashing across the parking lot. He noticed the sunlight reflect on something behind a pillar, and Ryan was looking through binoculars. He saw Zack sneak up behind him and watched it play out.

Zack slammed Ryan into the wall, holding his arm behind his back.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Ryan didn't say anything, instead he just smirked.

"What are you doing here?!", Zack screamed louder.

--

_Los Angeles Police Department  
6:37pm_

Troy sat outside the interrogation room, his head in his hands. He kept sighing every few minutes and looked at the clock. Zack's been in there for almost an hour.

"Listen, Mr. Bale, we know the gun in the backseat of your car belongs to you."

"How would you know? I told you, I've never seen it before."

"It was in the backseat of YOUR car!", the officer yelled.

"DOESN'T MEAN ITS MINE!", Zack yelled back, "Look, why don't you question Ryan Evans, he's the one who's been following me around."

"He's being questioned as we speak, but my concern is you."

"Get out of my face before I break your nose."

The detective leaned back and walked to the other side of the room. He crossed his arms.

"Were there any fingerprints on it?", Zack asked.

"No, it was clean."

"So, you just rule out the possibility that it was planted in my car?"

"There was no sign of forced entry."

"It's called lock picking."

The officer nodded, "All right, you're free to go. For now."

Zack walked out of the room, hugging Troy as he jumped up to see him.

"Let's get out of here."

Zack followed him out of the police headquarters and to the Scion. He noticed Ryan heading to his own car, who looked up to see them both. Zack flipped him off and got in his car, driving away.

Troy and Zack sat in the backyard of Troy's house, staring into the sky. They both sat on the grass, near the big oak tree. Troy kissed Zack, long and hard, never letting him go.

Zack leaned on him, his hand running slowly up and down his leg, his other holding his neck. Troy let him go and looked into his eyes.

"There's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

Troy sighed, "I'm going to Boston tomorrow night."

Zack's eyes were full of disbelief.

"What--why?"

"My dad's going on a business trip, and we're staying at some hotel for two weeks."

"So, I won't see you?"

"No, that's what I was going to tell you. My parents want you to go too."

Zack smiled and kissed Troy harder.

"Wait, aren't you going to tell Joe, so he knows?"

"Yeah, I will tomorrow morning."

Troy nodded and got up, heading back to his house.

"Where are you going?"

"Hold on, I'll be right back."

Zack laid down on the grass, watching the clouds pass by. He was surprisingly happy that wouldn't get dark for another hour and a half. He looked back at the house, and Troy never came back.

His curiosity got the best of him, so he headed back to the house. The hallway was empty, as were all of the rooms on the first floor. He climbed the stairs, and noticed the door to Troy's room was open a little bit.

He slowly crept over to the door, exhaling heavily.

"Troy?"

No answer. He slowly pushed the door open and walked inside. His eyes and mouth widened at what he saw.

"Oh my God."

* * *

Ooh, cliffhanger. Sucks for you guys, haha just kidding. Chapter Eleven will be up soon, but not too soon. I want the cliffhanger to last. Please review!


	11. Boston

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, but I do own the original characters and events.

Author's Note: Rated M for descriptive adult situations and themes. Gay sex - don't like, don't read.

* * *

Boston

* * *

"Oh my God.", Zack gasped.

Troy was laying in his bed, naked apparently, with the sheets covering only his waist down. He had his arm behind his head, leaning against the wall.

"I knew you would come find me sooner or later."

Zack let out a small laugh and exhaled, "What are you doing?"

"You said the next time we had sex, you're gonna do me. Well, here's your chance, since there's no sex on the plane."

With that, Zack walked over to Troy's bed, and removed his clothes. Troy then spread his legs wide apart, bracing himself for the cock that was about to enter into his body through that passage. Zack got on top of him and slowly placed his penis into Troy's ass. Troy moaned the whole time, loving the feeling of a dick in his butt.

Zack began humping, starting out slow, just rocking back and forth every few seconds. Then, he went faster and harder. Finally, he felt his ejaculation coming. Zack came in Troy before getting in bed next to him.

"That was amazing.", Troy complimented.

Zack rested his head on his chest and fell asleep in his arms.

--

"Hey, we're at the airport now.", Zack spoke into his cell phone.

Troy held his luggage case by his side and a black duffel bag on the floor next to him. He had to admit, Zack looked sexier than ever. His black hair slicked into a faux-hawk worked perfectly with his Paramore sunglasses, tight black Adio shirt, skinny jeans and DVS sneakers.

"Uhuh. Yeah, we'll be back in time. Yes, I'll take pictures for you. Sure. Okay, bye."

"What did he say?", Troy asked.

"He just wanted to know if we'll be back before they leave, which I told him that we would. Nick said he's gonna miss us, and Kevin wants pictures."

Troy laughed, "Oh okay."

Troy's parents bought the tickets for the plane - first class. They boarded the plane and got window seats on the left side. Troy and Zack sat behind his parents, Zack closest to the window.

"Oh, and I have good news."

"What?", Zack asked.

"My parents reserved two rooms at the hotel, one of them and one for us."

"Awesome.", Zack said in a surfer dude voice.

Troy laughed and put his earphones in and listened to his mp3 player. Zack nudged him a few minutes later.

"What hotel are we staying at?"

"The Tipton. I've never been there, but my dad said it's cool."

Zack nodded in approval and tried to fall asleep to let the time pass.

--

When the plane landed, they all grabbed a taxi to the hotel. Upon entry, the hotel would have immediately earned five stars from them. It was a beautiful, friendly oasis that smelled better than Febreze.

"Can you guys check in while we unload the luggage?", Troy's dad asked.

"Sure."

Troy and Zack walked in and headed for the check-in desk. A man with a shaved head in a suit was doing some paperwork when they walked over. He looked up and smiled, showing off his pearly whites.

"Welcome to the Tipton!", he said, "Checking in?"

"Yeah", Troy replied, "A reservation for Bolton, two rooms."

"Ah, yes we were expecting you."

Zack read the name tag on the man's suit; Marion Moseby, manager. Zack smirked and looked back up as Moseby handed them the keycards.

"Floor 23, although I'll have to warn you, next door to your parent's room and across the hall from yours are Zack and Cody. Two twins, who can usually be found playing hockey in the lobby. Their mother, Carey is the singer of the hotel, so they live here. They can be a handful, but if there's any trouble, just give me a call. Line one."

"How old are they?", Zack asked.

"They're both fifteen I think. Hard to believe."

Troy laughed, "Thanks Mr. Moseby."

"Have a nice day.", he smiled.

"You too."

That moment, Troy's parents came in with the luggage. They went up to the 23rd floor and unpacked in their appropriate rooms. Troy put their clothes in the closet while Zack hooked up the Xbox 360.

"Which bed do you want?", Zack laughed.

"We're not sleeping together?"

"I thought we'd take a break from it."

"Oh.", Troy said, sadly.

Zack walked up to him and pushed him into the wall, kissing him passionately.

"I was just kidding."

Troy smiled and kissed him back before returning to putting the clothes away. Zack turned on the 360 and smiled knowing he did it right. Troy turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What channels do we get?"

"All of them.", Zack replied.

"Even the adult ones?"

"Even the adult ones."

"Ooh lala."

Zack grinned and looked out the window and enjoyed the magnificent view that was Manhattan. Zack knew he had to buy something here, or maybe a lot of things. Zack turned around when he heard arguing across the hall. He looked at Troy and smiled.

Zack walked out of the room and knocked on the door of Suite 2330. A blonde boy, with his twin standing behind him opened the door. Zack smiled and looked them both up and down.

"Zack and Cody, right?"

"Yeah", the twin closest to him said, "How did you know that?"

"Mr. Moseby told me. What's up?"

"Cody wants to play a video game, but he can't choose between Project Gotham Racing 4 and Full Auto."

Zack nodded and sucked his teeth. He turned back to his room and got two cases. Going back to the twins' suite and smiled and handed them to who he assumed was Zack.

"Try both."

"Thanks dude!", Zack smiled, "What's your name by the way?"

"Zack. Zack Bale."

"Oh cool. You're here by yourself?"

"Nah, I'm with my friend and his parents. His dad's on some business trip, so we're here from Los Angeles."

Zack (black hair) turned around and knocked on the open door of his suite.

"Troy, come here."

A moment later, Troy walked out and stood next to him, smiling at the twins.

"What?"

"Meet Zack and Cody, the twins Moseby was talking about."

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?"

"How old are you guys?", Cody asked.

"Eighteen.", Zack (black hair) replied, "We're gonna go finish unpacking. Enjoy the games. If you ever wanna hang out, you know where we are."

"Thanks, Zack. Nice to meet you guys.", Cody and Zack said.

"You too.", the older boys said together.

Zack (black hair) closed the door to his suite and leaned against it. He smiled at Troy who had a puzzled look on his face.

"What?"

"They're cute.", Zack replied.

"Baby, they're three years younger than us."

"So?"

"So, I'm your boyfriend."

Zack grinned and walked over, pushing Troy on one of the beds. He leaned over him and ran his hand down his chest, putting them under his shirt and tracing over his v-lines with his fingers.

"You know I love you."

Troy leaned forward and kissed him hard. He pulled Zack closer and put his hands on his butt.

"You know if we have sex here, we can't be too loud."

"Damn it. You don't think--"

"Don't even think about it.", Troy laughed.

Zack pulled him off the bed and smacked his butt as he continued putting clothes away. Zack leaned against the wall near the window and smirked.

"Just a thought."

* * *

Hah, I kind of tortured you all with that last chapter, huh? Now you'll have to wait to see what Zack's thought was as well. Wasn't this an interesting twist in setting? Reviews are welcome!


	12. The Tipton Hotel

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, but I do own the original characters and events.

Author's Note: Rated M for descriptive adult situations and themes. Gay sex - don't like, don't read.

* * *

The Tipton Hotel

* * *

Zack and Troy lay on the bed nearest the window listening to music on the 360. Zack turned his head and kissed Troy on the cheek.

"I'm gonna go down to the lobby. You want some candy, or something?"

"No, I'm good. I'll see you when you get back."

"Okay."

Zack got up and left the room, heading for the elevator. He pressed L in the elevator and crossed his arms, strumming his fingers along while he waited. The elevator doors opened, revealing a rather busy lobby. Mr. Moseby was orchestrating people in all directions. Zack smiled to himself and went over to the candy counter.

A blonde girl was leaning on the counter, reading a magazine. Her uniform consisted of a blue button up shirt, green plaid mini skirt, and black boots. Her name tag read 'Maddie'.

"Hi, Maddie."

She looked up from her magazine and smiled wide at Zack.

"Hi. How did you know my name?"

"Your name tag."

"Oh right. Silly me.", she laughed.

"Can I get a Hershey's bar?"

"Sure.", she replied, reaching for one behind her, "One dollar."

He placed a dollar bill on the counter and looked behind him and back at Maddie.

"What's with all the hecticness?"

"We're having a convention for a science program. The Tipton is pretty much the center of the community. There's most likely a new convention every other week."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah, but--oh God."

"What?"

Maddie flicked her head behind him, "London Tipton. Her dad owns the hotel."

London came over, acting rather nervous. She fanned herself and breathed deeply.

"Maddie! Maddie, I went to Che LaBeaux this morning and the sparkly pink dress I wanted wasn't there anymore. The lady said some other girl bought it before me!"

"Have you considered looking online?"

"Eww, I will never buy things online. You never know what you'll get."

"Uh, maybe what you bought?"

"Pfft, yeah but someone else could have worn it."

Maddie rolled her eyes and turned back to Zack.

"This is London. London, this is--"

"Zack. Zack Bale.", he replied, shaking London's hand.

"When did you check in?", Maddie asked.

"A few hours ago. My friend's dad is on a business trip here in Boston, and he didn't want to go without me, so I came with them. From Los Angeles, by the way."

"Oh my God, you live in Los Angeles? I heard it was beautiful there!"

"Yeah it really is. You get used to it, but the sights never get old."

"I went to Los Angeles once.", London said, "But it was only to get to Hollywood."

Maddie shook her head and smiled at Zack.

"I'm staying in Suite 2329 with my friend Troy. His parents are in Suite 2331."

"Wait, 2329? You're right across from Zack and Cody. I watch them sometimes when their mom is out to dinner or singing in the lounge."

"Yeah, I met them earlier. They seem pretty cool. I've never met twins before."

"Wait, Zack and Cody are twins?", London asked, "Since when?"

"Oh about six months ago.", Maddie nodded.

Zack laughed, "Well, I'll see you guys later."

"Bye!", London and Maddie said simultaneously.

London turned to Maddie and smiled.

"He is so cute!"

"I know, right?"

"I wonder how old he is."

"He looked eighteen, maybe seventeen."

London watched as Zack went back into the elevator. She left a minute later, and Maddie returned to her magazine. Zack went back to the suite and smiled at Troy who was ready to head out the door.

"Where are you off to?"

"I'm going to the giant Pac Sun store to get some new threads. I'm bringing you back something."

"Oh cool. See you when you get back."

Troy kissed him on the cheek and headed out the door.

--  
Later that day, Zack remained in the suite waiting for Troy to get back. He went back down to the lobby to talk to Maddie, and then back up to watch a movie. When Troy came back, Zack was lying on his stomach on the bed, eyes fixed on the TV. Troy set down four shopping bags on the bed and sat next to him.

"What are you watching?"

"Casino Royale. Vesper just got kidnapped by some guys outside the casino and Bond's chasing them."

"They had really awesome clothes there."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Troy opened the bags and flung everything on the spare bed. Zack's eyes widened in amazement when he saw the articles of clothing fly from the bag. There were graphic t-shirts with really awesome designs, skinny and boot cut jeans, sneakers, and accessories. Troy put Zack's clothes neatly on one end of the bed and his on the other.

Zack had three t-shirts; designs that he couldn't even imagine, one pair of black skinny jeans and another pair of boot cut jeans, a pair of red Adios with the Union Jack on them, and a studded, three-row pyramid belt, with colors that seemed as if they were spray painted on. He put them in the closet along with Troy's and went back to his movie.

"You know what?", Troy said aloud.

"Hmm?"

Troy didn't reply, but instead, he looked at the spare bed and un-tucked the sheets, messing them all up. He smiled at his work and sat next to Zack.

"That bed was too neat."

Zack shook his head and laughed, redirecting his attention back to the TV. Troy laid next to him and watched the movie, occasionally bumping and pushing him. Zack pushed Troy back, and Troy fell off the bed. Zack gasped and leaned over, looking down at him.

"Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine.", he said, extending his arm.

Zack attempted to take his hand and pull him up, but Troy pulled him off the bed first. Zack fell on top of him, making Troy groan.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Yeah", Troy said, smacking Zack's butt, "But that was an accident."

Zack laughed and climbed back on the bed. Troy got up and lay next to him again. Zack continued to watch the movie, but Troy laid on his back and tried to fall asleep.

When the movie ended, Zack turned the DVD player and TV off and looked at Troy, who was finally sleeping. He watched as his chest slowly rose up and down and smiled to himself. Zack laid his head on Troy's chest, hoping not to wake him up. Not a minute later, Troy's eyes slowly opened and looked down at Zack, who was now sleeping. Troy traced his fingers along his boyfriend's faux hawk and down his neck.

Zack moaned quietly and shifted positions so his head was now on the bed by Troy's arm. Troy slowly got up and pulled off the sheets on the bed. He took Zack's sneakers off and left them by the nightstand. He carefully took Zack's clothes off, trying not to wake him up. Zack, now wearing nothing but a white wife-beater and boxers. Troy picked him up and set him down carefully on the other end of the bed. He adjusted the pillow and put the sheets back over him, up to his chest.

He headed for the bathroom, taking his clothes off on the way. He ran the water in the shower and stepped inside, about to fall asleep again. When he finished, he put on a pair of black boxers (and that was it), and climbed into bed. He looked over at the clock, and it was only 7:12pm.

He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling before finally falling asleep.

* * *

Kind of a simple chapter. You have my word the next will be better! Do review, as it helps.


	13. Time Flies like a Dove

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, but I do own the original characters and events.

Author's Note: Rated M for descriptive adult situations and themes. Gay sex - don't like, don't read.

* * *

Time Flies like a Dove

* * *

Troy woke up before Zack did, very late in the day I might add. It was already 11am when Troy climbed out of bed. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, before pulling on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt and going down the hall to his parents' suite.

He knocked on the door, and his mom answered a minute later. He gave her a hug before stepping inside. He sat on the unused bed and leaned against the wall.

"It's boring here.", Troy complained.

"The hotel isn't that bad.", his dad replied.

"No, I like the hotel, I mean New York. It's all business and shops and stuff. It's no Los Angeles."

"That's true", his mom agreed, "But we'll be back in another week or so."

Troy groaned, making his parents laugh. His dad told him that the business meeting was today, the presentation tomorrow, and the launch party on Friday. After talking with his parents for a little bit, he went back to his suite to see Zack talking on his cell phone.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. Not the best city, but it isn't the worst either.", Zack said before smiling at Troy.

'At least someone feels the same way about New York', he said to himself.

He ran his hand through his hair and sat on the bed next to Zack.

"We'll be back in about a week. Yeah, I'll remember. Okay, bye."

Troy leaned his forehead against Zack's and smiled lightly.

"I'm tired."

Zack smirked, "Then go to sleep."

"Mmm, I don't wanna. Who was that on the phone?"

"Nick. He just wanted to know what was up and to remind me to bring pictures for Kevin."

Troy nodded and fell back on the pillow. He pulled Zack back down and held him tight. Zack fidgeted around in Troy's arms, only causing his boyfriend to laugh. Troy let him go and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm gonna go take a shower", Zack announced.

"Okay."

Zack walked to the bathroom and started the water in the shower. Troy, hearing this, turned the TV and the Xbox on. He sat on the bed and started playing, laughing at the chaos he was causing in Grand Theft Auto.

The longer he played, the longer he wished he wasn't so bored. Perhaps to him, another week couldn't come by fast enough.

--  
5 Days Later

Well, maybe he was wrong.

"I can't believe we're leaving in two days!", Zack exclaimed.

"I know. Here I am 5 days ago wishing time flew, and look at me now. I'm wishing we could stay longer."

Ironic.

"Yeah, but whatever. We pretty much did everything we wanted. I got the pictures for Kevin, and your dad's meeting went extremely well."

Troy shrugged his shoulders and collapsed on the bed, riddled with thought. Why did they have to leave? Then again, he did miss Los Angeles, but that meant there was only two days of Spring Break left.

Zack sat next to him and smiled, "Do you want to go back to LA?"

Troy sat up and shrugged his shoulders, "Kind of. I mean, it was fun here, but it's boring to me. You can't drive two feet without getting in a traffic jam lasting three hours. I don't know why people even drive in this city. I can walk faster than traffic moves", he laughed aloud, "And on top of that, people walk way too fast. Half the time, I'm wondering if there's a rave I don't know about that everyone's rushing to get to."

Zack laughed, "Too true. Well, they weren't kidding when they called it the city that never sleeps."

Troy snorted, "That's only because the people are drugged up on Starbucks' coffee."

After a few minutes, they decided to go down to Zack and Cody's mom's show. The elevator door opened, revealing the lobby, unusually empty. There was a man on the couch reading the paper, and the concierge making calls. The reception desk was empty, so Mr. Moseby must have been in his office. Maddie was at the candy counter reading another magazine.

"Hey Maddie!", Zack said, walking over to her, "This is Troy,"

"Hey, Zack.", she said, looking at Troy, "Hey!"

"Hi."

"What are you guys up to?"

"We're going to go see Carey's show. Wanna come?"

"I can't, I have to work."

Zack and Troy both looked around, and raised eyebrows at the empty lobby. It was very much doubtable that someone would come in within the next 30 minutes and want to buy candy.

Maddie shrugged her shoulders and put the 'closed' sign on the counter. The three walked into the lounge and found seats near the right side of the stage. Carey same out a moment later, and began her show.

She smiled at the three, and had a surprised look on her face that Maddie was there. She rarely has the time to go see Carey's shows. After the show ended, Carey went over to talk to them. She asked Maddie if she could watch the twins that night, but she was going to hang out with London. Zack and Troy offered to do it, and Carey was happy about it.

Later that day, Zack and Troy went to Cody and Zack's suite at about 7pm. Carey gave them the four-one-one on the emergency numbers and bedtimes. She thanked them a third and final time before leaving.

The four watched television, and much to Zack and Cody's surprise, the older boys fell asleep before they did. Zack and Cody watched TV, but stopped when the older Zack began talking in his sleep.

"Don't frost the fruit.", Zack groaned, "I won't love you anymore if you frost the fruit. No one needs frosting on grapes."

The twins started bursting out in laughter, careful not to wake the two up. Zack stopped talking for a little bit, but started again a few minutes later. The twins couldn't believe what they heard. Zack actually said in his sleep that Troy was his boyfriend.

"Oh my God.", Cody gasped.

The older twin laughed at Cody, "So much for Troy liking you that way."

"So much for Zack liking you that way.", Cody mocked.

Zack stuck his tongue out at his brother and slouched in his seat, crossing his arms. He wasn't mad, just disappointed.

"Boo!", the older twin yelled.

The older boys instantly woke up, nearly jumping off the couch. They looked around in confusion.

"What the hell was that?", Zack asked.

"The TV.", the younger Zack replied.

The older one sighed and leaned back on the couch. Troy got up and went to the bathroom, and that's when the twins moved next to Zack.

"So, you go out with Troy?", Zack asked.

"Who said that?"

"You. In your sleep.", Cody replied.

"Damn it, I hate when I talk in my sleep. Who knows what I say?"

"You talked about frosting fruit. It sounded pretty important.", Zack replied.

The older boy smiled to himself and crossed his arms, focusing on the TV. Maybe it'll be a long night.

* * *

Yeah, I think this chapter sucked. It'll be a lot better when they go back to Los Angeles, no lie.


	14. The Return to Los Angeles

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, but I do own the original characters and events.

Author's Note: Rated M for descriptive adult situations and themes. Gay sex - don't like, don't read.

* * *

The Return to Los Angeles

* * *

_Zack's P.O.V_

The flight back to Los Angeles was energy consuming, I can tell you that. There was nothing good on TV, the radio (as expected) wasn't playing any good songs, and the weather was probably at 89 degrees. I'm going to miss being at the Tipton though, and I'm definitely going to miss Maddie. She was a pretty cool person.

Troy fell asleep about three hours after take-off. There's one thing I'll never do again in my entire life: leave California. Traveling 3000 miles on a plane can kill someone - but still, rather plane than car.

It took me about two hours to actually get tired, and another half hour to fall asleep. Troy woke up and kissed me lightly on the lips. It wasn't light enough, considering I woke up a minute later. I almost hated him for waking me up, but loved him for what he did.

It took most of my self control not to kiss him like a maniac right then and there. I actually hoped he would bring me to the bathroom with him like they do on movies. That was a rather stupid thought. Still, a guy can dream.

When we finally arrived at the airport, I was so close to dropping and kissing the ground. I missed Los Angeles so much. I was still aggravated at the fact that Spring Break ended tomorrow. God damn it.

The ride to Troy's house in his dad's car was a quiet one. Troy and I occasionally shared looks and smiles, but no word was spoken. I rolled down the window, prepared to stick my head out like a bored dog. The wind felt amazing on my face, and the nighttime helped, considering the heat was to a minimum. One could guess it was 3am, but I had reason to believe it was 5am. A quick look at my watch proved me right.

We opened the door to Troy's house and set our luggage down by it. Troy looked over and smiled. He offered to carry my stuff upstairs, but I thanked him and said I'd do it myself. I had a lot more stuff than he did.

I left my stuff near his bed and sat on it, twirling my thumbs in a circular motion.

"Hey, if you want, you can sleep over", Troy began, smiling, "I mean, you have all your luggage anyway."

"Troy", I replied, smiling, "It's 5am, what's the point of sleeping?"

He shrugged his shoulders and kissed me again, probably the third time in under 5 minutes. I'll probably end up bringing my stuff back home, talk to my parents for a little bit, and go back to Troy's for the day. I leaned back on the bed, tucking my feet under my butt. I announced that I was bored, due to the stupid plane flight, and Troy just smiled and laughed.

He was clearly undressing me with his eyes…not that I had a problem with it. I do it all the time, especially in school. I asked him if he wanted to go to the mall later on, which he had no problem with. After completing my own plans, I told my parents where I'd be should they need me, and we were off.

I spent most of the time in the video game store, looking for new Xbox stuff. I ended up buying a wireless network adapter and wireless headset for Xbox Live. Troy bought Tomb Raider Anniversary, and I bought Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. I heard it was a good game, and I was too lazy to rent it.

We headed to the food court to get smoothies when none other than Sharpay and her brother Ryan came our way.

"Dear God.", I groaned, "It's him."

"Don't worry, Sharpay's with him. He won't do anything."

They walked over to us, and Sharpay smiled ear to ear as Ryan just stood there with his arms crossed.

"Where have you two been for the past weeks?", Sharpay asked.

"In Boston", Troy replied, "My dad was on a business trip, so all four of us went."

Sharpay nodded in approval, "Pretty cool. Any fun?"

"None.", I answered, "Boston is no Los Angeles. Entertainment wasteland."

"Agreed.", she replied, "I mean, how the fuck are you supposed to go shopping when all there are, are businesses?"

I nodded.

"There's a mall, but not many good stores. Pretty much, only Pac Sun and Journey's were the good ones.", Troy said.

Ryan was staring at me, his eyes darting back and forth between me and Troy.

"What are you staring at?"

"I'm trying to figure it out.", he said, rolling his eyes.

Sharpay nudged him and gave him a 'shut the fuck up' look.

"Yeah, keep talking", I replied, "Maybe someday you'll say something smart."

Sharpay busted out in laughter, leaning onto the You Are Here sign to prevent herself from falling to the floor. Troy grinned and high-fived me. Ryan nodded his head and smiled.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, why not?", I replied, "I'll be right back."

I followed Ryan to a deserted area near the bathrooms, only to have him slam me into the wall and press his lips against mine. I hesitated to push him off, but I did, staring at him in shock.

"What are you doing?"

"Listen", he said sweetly, "I don't hate you, I just really like you. I'm a jerk to maintain appearances. I don't want Troy to know."

"Well then why didn't you just tell me that?"

"Because, I thought you'd tell him. Promise me you won't tell him."

"Okay, I promise.", I said, smiling.

He tried to kiss me again, but I moved a little bit.

"Don't push it."

He nodded, and began to turn away. I pulled him back and kissed him on the cheek before going back to Troy and Sharpay. We said goodbye to them, and Ryan and I discreetly smiled at each other. When they were out of earshot, Troy looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"What was that about?"

"He wanted to apologize…for everything."

"He just came out and apologized, just like that?"

"Yeah", I said, wiping my lips with my wrist, "Just like that."

We left the mall at around 4pm, heading back to Troy's house. He brought me to the backyard where we sat by the pool, staring into it.

"You can swim in it, if you want."

"Maybe later", I replied, "I just want to sit here."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, my mind out of my head. Troy stood up, pulling me with him. He held my hands and stared into my eyes. I could tell he wasn't going to say anything, he just wanted to stand with me.

He smiled and kissed me lightly before looking up behind him.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like an explosion."

"Fireworks.", I said, pointing behind his house, "In broad daylight. Go figure."

The final firework was so loud, it made me jump back. I forgot how close I was to the pool, so jumping back made me realize where I was going.

"Aah!", I screamed as I fell backward into the water.

Troy turned around and his mouth dropped. I started splashing wildly, trying to get to the surface. I made it, inhaling deeply, coughing. He crouched by the end of the pool and laughed.

"Ha ha", he mocked, "You're a duck."

I brushed my hair - the gel keeping my faux hawk intact was slimy due to the water. I blushed furiously, trying to keep myself from laughing. I moved closer to him and stared at him.

He held his hand out, and I took it, pretending to climb out. I yanked him forward, pulling him in with me. I swam away from him and laughed back.

"Who's the duck now?"

When he stood up, his wet shirt clung to his toned chest, and I couldn't help but stare. Most likely, the same thing happened to me, which would explain why he stared too. We climbed out of the pool and he squeezed his shirt, releasing some of the water. His shirt lifted, and I saw the familiar, toned stomach with those amazing v-lines.

I don't know why I liked them so much. I mean, I have them myself, so I can just look at mine in the mirror, but it's different on him. It makes him…perfect, in it's own way, since he's already perfect to me.

He looked at me and smirked, the same idea crossing both our minds. He grabbed my arm and brought me upstairs and into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and began taking off his clothes and mine.

We stepped into the shower, standing underneath the shower head - the hot water pouring over us. I looked into Troy's eyes, his beautiful blue eyes. He held my neck and kissed me again and again. Deep down, I wanted to have sex with him again, but at that moment, I didn't and he knew it.

He pushed me against the wall, his lips still on mine, and lifted me up by my legs. Holding me at his waist, his body and the wall keeping me up, he smiled as he kissed me.

That was maybe my favorite day so far. The night following was quiet. We laid in his bed listening to music. He twirled my hair around in his fingers; he was able to do it since my hair wasn't in a faux hawk - the first time in about three weeks.

"This is your favorite song, isn't it?", I asked, regarding We Are Broken by Paramore, "I like it too."

"Yeah.", he said, quietly, "Zack, call me crazy, but I love you so much, it hurts."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean", he hesitated for a moment, "I'm so much in love with you, the thought of not being with you for one minute kills me. I just want you to know that I will never leave you for anything, no matter what. You're my everything."

"Troy, I-I", I tried to hold back from crying, but it didn't really work, "I love you too. More than anything, and you mean more to me than anything ever will."

I felt him smile, and he kissed me on the cheek, taking the tears with him. I leaned back, getting closer to him. I felt his heartbeat, calm and steady. If we were any closer together, we could be defined as one. His arm around my waist got tighter in a loving attempt to hug me without having to move us.

I leaned my head on his chest and fell asleep, listening to that song of his. I think, starting that night, it became our song. It made me wonder though, will it be the song he plays on our wedding day? Oh, man, I didn't tell you that, did I? Troy asked me to marry him.

* * *

So, how was that one? Quite the ending, don't you find? The next chapter is on it's way, but it requires a bit of thought, so the update may take longer than the usual.


	15. It's Over

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, but I do own the original characters and events.

Author's Note: Rated M for descriptive adult situations and themes. Gay sex - don't like, don't read.

* * *

It's Over...

* * *

"I just don't care anymore!", Troy practically yelled.

"Oh, what, and I do?", Zack yelled back, "I never should have said yes!"

"I never should have asked you!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have."

Zack revved the engine of his car after storming out of Troy's house and sped down the street. Minutes later, it started to rain. Bad. It was literally pouring rain from the sky. After the windshield wipers did their job, the glass was covered in raindrops in a matter of milliseconds.

He pulled into his driveway and sat on the ground, leaning against his car. He pulled his legs to his chest and rested his head on his knees. He dialed a number and listened to the rings.

"Hey, it's me. Do you think you could come to my house?"

"Yeah of course", the voice on the other end replied, "Are you okay?"

Zack hesitated for a moment, "No."

He sat in the rain, his hair and clothes completely soaked. His hair, combed down was now hanging over his eyes, the water dripping down. Bright headlights showed as a familiar red BMW pulled into Zack's driveway. He noticed, but didn't look up.

Joe Jonas stepped out of the car and kneeled in front of Zack. He didn't even have to ask - he knew what happened. He sat next to him, and leaned his arm over him, holding him tight.

Zack leaned his head on Joe, who was now almost as wet at Zack. He asked him if he wanted to go inside, in which he nodded and unlocked the door. Joe brought him to the bathroom and put towels on the floor to sit on, in an attempt to avoid wetting any part of the house.

They sat in the bathroom, Zack crying his eyes out as Joe held him tight. Hours went by, and the two finally went upstairs and changed out of their clothes. They both threw their clothes in a pile to allow them to dry, and laid in Zack's bed and watched TV.

Joe didn't think it was a good idea, considering that they were only friends now, but Zack reassured him. They both lay in the bed with only their boxers on, Joe doing the same thing Troy would do - his arm around Zack's waist.

Joe told him everything was going to be all right, but Zack had his doubts. Zack was quiet for a little bit, until he turned around and kissed Joe passionately. He was confused in sorts, but he knew what Zack wanted.

Minutes later, if you were to stand outside of the room, all you would hear was moans and swear words.

**--14 Hours Earlier--**

The alarm clock went on at 7am, waking the two boys up. Troy got out of bed and took a shower as Zack tried to fall back asleep. Troy came back wearing a towel and grinned. He shook Zack, telling him to wake up, but he refused.

"I'm too tired."

"Open your eyes, and I promise you'll be wide awake."

Zack did so and his mouth dropped at the sight of Troy standing next to him, arms crossed, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Zack jumped out of bed and stood in front of him.

"Okay, I'm up.", he laughed.

Troy laughed and kissed him. Zack went to the bathroom to take a shower himself as Troy got dressed.

They pulled into the school parking lot forty-five minutes later and headed for the main entrance. Zack looked around at the familiar setting and felt a gray cloud hover over his head.

"This sucks. I don't want to go back to school."

"Babe, we all have to do things we don't want to.", he smiled, "And yes, I've heard of free will. Have you heard of gainful employment?"

"Yeah yeah, and you need a high school diploma to get a good job. You've told me this before."

"Good. Glad you remember it."

Zack smiled and gently nudged Troy, walking closer to him. He pushed the doors open and gagged to himself as he inhaled the smell of education. Revolting to him, but he soon got over it as he went to his locker.

Troy opened his locker door and turned around, noticing that Ryan was just leaving. He slammed the locker after getting his books and headed to English class. Zack was already there, twirling a pen in his fingers.

The school day seemed to drag on forever, and when the bell rang, Zack was prepared to pass out from exhaustion.

"That's exactly why I don't like vacations.", Zack complained, "Even though they're convenient, they make you forget school."

Troy nodded in agreement and got in his car. Zack tossed his backpack behind his seat, got inside, and rolled down the window. Troy drove back to his house and went upstairs with Zack.

All you could hear throughout the house was moaning, the word 'fuck' numerous times, and banging on the walls. Later that night, they went outside and sat in the backyard.

Zack stared up into the sky, causing Troy to look at him in confusion. He asked him what was wrong, but he said he was fine. Zack had been wondering all day if marrying Troy was really what he wanted. I mean, yeah he loved him, but he was only 18 years old.

He always thought about getting married at maybe 21 or 24, but Troy wanted to get married way earlier. He never asked him to wait, because he assumed Troy didn't want to wait.

"Troy", Zack finally said, "Do you think we can wait to get married?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I mean, don't you want to have a longer relationship, then get engaged, and then married?"

"Not really. Why, do you?"

"Not if you don't want to."

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I mean we love each other, why not get married now?"

"I don't know, maybe it's too early?"

"I love you and you love me, so why not now?"

Zack didn't reply, but instead, he looked down and sighed.

"Oh my God. You don't love me, do you?"

"Troy, it's not--"

Troy shook his head, "I knew it."

"Troy, I love you, but I--"

"Forget it, Zack. I just don't care anymore!", Troy practically yelled.

"Oh, what, and I do?", Zack yelled back, "I never should have said yes!"

"I never should have asked you!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have."

Zack revved the engine of his car after storming out of Troy's house and sped down the street. Minutes later, it started to rain. Bad. It was literally pouring rain from the sky. After the windshield wipers did their job, the glass was covered in raindrops in a matter of milliseconds.

He pulled into his driveway and sat on the ground, leaning against his car. He pulled his legs to his chest and rested his head on his knees. He dialed a number and listened to the rings.

"Hey, it's me. Do you think you could come to my house?"

"Yeah of course", the voice on the other end replied, "Are you okay?"

Zack hesitated for a moment, "No."

He sat in the rain, his hair and clothes completely soaked. His hair, combed down was now hanging over his eyes, the water dripping down. Bright headlights showed as a familiar red BMW pulled into Zack's driveway. He noticed, but didn't look up.

Joe Jonas stepped out of the car and kneeled in front of Zack. He didn't even have to ask - he knew what happened. He sat next to him, and leaned his arm over him, holding him tight.

Zack leaned his head on Joe, who was now almost as wet at Zack. He asked him if he wanted to go inside, in which he nodded and unlocked the door. Joe brought him to the bathroom and put towels on the floor to sit on, in an attempt to avoid wetting any part of the house.

They sat in the bathroom, Zack crying his eyes out as Joe held him tight. Hours went by, and the two finally went upstairs and changed out of their clothes. They both threw their clothes in a pile to allow them to dry, and laid in Zack's bed and watched TV.

Joe didn't think it was a good idea, considering that they were only friends now, but Zack reassured him. They both lay in the bed with only their boxers on, Joe doing the same thing Troy would do - his arm around Zack's waist.

Joe told him everything was going to be all right, but Zack had his doubts. Zack was quiet for a little bit, until he turned around and kissed Joe passionately. He was confused in sorts, but he knew what Zack wanted.

Minutes later, if you were to stand outside of the room, all you would hear was moans and swear words.

The next morning, Zack woke up and smiled at the fact that it was Saturday. He forgot all about the previous night until he turned around and saw Joe sleeping. He smiled at him, but frowned at the fact that he and Troy had had the worst argument. Ever.

He climbed out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow at the silence and checked the calendar. His parents weren't coming home for another three days. He had miscalculated the dates.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window. The sun had just risen, so there were still peaks of shade. The sky was the perfect blue and there was a perfect amount of clouds.

Zack smiled when he felt two arms wrap around his waist. He leaned his head back and kissed Joe on the lips.

"Hi", he said sleepily, "What are you looking at?"

"Just looking outside."

Joe moaned and rested his chin on Zack's shoulder, looking out of the window as well. He leaned against the kitchen counter, pulling Zack to face him. He pulled him close and kissed him harder and longer.

Zack smiled when the kiss broke and leaned his forehead against Joe's.

"The benefits of us still liking each other.", Joe smirked.

"Of course."

"So, what do you want to do today?", Joe asked, opening the refrigerator, "I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go out to a restaurant with me."

"That sounds fun."

"Cool", Joe replied, pouring himself some juice, "So…are you gonna tell me what happened?"

"Troy asked me to marry him. I said yes, but I had no idea he meant now. So I asked him if he wanted to wait until we were older, but he said no. He thought I didn't want to marry him and that I didn't love him.", he replied, leaning against the fridge, "So we yelled back and forth, and I just left."

Joe nodded.

"So, are you just doing this to comfort me, or do you really still love me?"

"A little of the first one, but 98 percent because I still love you."

Zack smiled a little bit and hugged Joe, holding on to him.

"Funny lives we live, huh?", he asked.

Joe nodded, "I guess so, but at least I have you."

* * *

A rather fast update, but the next few chapters will be intense until they cool down later on. Reviews are always welcome!


	16. Interlude

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, but I do own the original characters and events.

Author's Note: Rated M for descriptive adult situations and themes. Gay sex - don't like, don't read.

* * *

Interlude

* * *

_Zack's P.O.V_

"You're kind of a confusing person.", Joe said.

I nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

He raised an eyebrow, "You do?"

"Yeah", I smiled, "How can I get over Troy that fast, especially considering how much I loved him. I know. I'm not sure how I do it, but I think it's just my personality."

"You still love him though?"

"Of course I do, but I'm sort of mad right now at him, so I'm with you. No, not until I'm over him. Until I think I can bounce back, but even still, I'm staying with you."

"What will he think about it? I mean, he's gonna be mad.", Joe said, "Especially now that we're back together. But, tell you what. If you ever think that you can work things out with Troy, I'll understand if you want to go back to him."

"Joe", I frowned, "I could never do that. Well I could, but emotionally, I couldn't. I love you, always did always will, but right now…I just don't know about him anymore. I mean, yeah it was one little argument, but sometimes half of my mind questions my love for him while the other is telling the questioner to shut the fuck up and let me figure it out on my own."

Joe laughed and pulled me close to him so he could hold me. My back was facing him, the way he wanted. He unzipped my hoodie and ran his hand over my stomach from under my shirt. I felt him trace the v-lines before he unbuttoned my jeans and ran his hand further down.

He stopped before reaching the sensitive area and went back up. I felt his warm breath on my neck and smiled to myself and watched as he worked. His hand went from my waist to my chest, and back down.

Joe stopped when he heard my cell phone ring. The familiar lyrics to one of my favorite songs echoed from the dining room.

'You'll trigger a landslide…to kill off their finite state of mind.'

I groaned and walked over to the table, picking the phone up. It was him. I exhaled before pressing the green button and putting the Blackberry to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's me."

"I know."

"Listen, I'm sorry, and I understand if you don't want to see me again, but I just want you to know that I love you, and I really am sorry."

I rubbed my forehead, knowing how complicated it might be to explain to him. Before I even had to, Joe quietly told me to let him talk to Troy.

"Hold on, Troy."

I handed Joe the phone and leaned on the kitchen counter, resting my head in my hands. As of that moment, I had no idea who I loved. I didn't hear a word Joe said until he held me by the waist and explained everything to me in words I could understand. I was so confused, I was surprised I could understand English.

"I talked to him. I told him that you called me last night because you didn't know who to talk to, and you were upset. I told him what had happened, but convinced him it wasn't intentional.", Joe smiled in a way to make me feel better, "And he said he understands, and to just call him when you're ready. He said he'll give you time, so he won't expect for you to give him that call for a few days."

I sighed, "So until then…?"

"Until then…if then happens…I have you all to myself."

I smiled faintly, afraid of what might happen in a few days' time. I didn't want to leave Joe and hurt him, but I didn't want to leave Troy hanging either. I just didn't know what to do. I fucking hate love triangles.

I just pulled myself together and hoped for the best. Might as well enjoy the time I have with him now.

"Isn't there anything you've always wanted to do?", I asked.

"You read my mind."

He carried me upstairs and sat on the bed, having me on his lap. He removed our clothes so that we were both in our boxers (again), and kissed me hard. He leaned back and had me lay over him.

I entwined my fingers in his hair and felt my heart pound hard as my body touched his. I forgot how sexy he was - I didn't even pay attention last night, as strange as that sounds.

He held me by the waist, but I moved off of him for a second to turn the ceiling fan on; it was getting seriously hot in the room. Before we could even get into anything, the doorbell rang.

I sighed and quickly pulled my jeans and t-shirt on, Joe doing the same. I went downstairs, unlocked, and opened the door. It was Sharpay, and she didn't look too happy.

"Sharpay, are you all right?"

She sighed, "Zack…I don't know how to tell you this, but…", she rubbed her forehead, "I think Troy's cheating on you."

I raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms, "I saw him with some guy at the coffee shop, and when they left, they were holding hands."

"Who was he?"

"I don't know. He looked really familiar though. He had dark brown hair, kind of long, kind of not. He was about Troy's height, and was fit. He had like a bandana around his neck or something, I don't know."

"Wait…was his hair spikey, like his complete hairstyle?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

I exhaled, kind of surprised that Troy would be dating someone else like I had. And I think I knew exactly who it was.

"Kevin Jonas."

** .:Interlude:.**

"Wait, Troy's going out with my brother?", Joe asked, completely taken aback, "My Kevin?"

"Yeah. At least that's what Sharpay said, and she isn't much of a liar."

Joe nodded his head and leaned back on the couch. I don't think he minded, but even I had to say, I thought it to be a bit strange. Kevin was amazing, in every way, but I had no idea Troy even liked him that way.

I mean, I thought I was confused before, but now…damn. I felt bad about not being with him, but now that he's going out with Kevin…I guess I can stay with Joe. I just wanted Troy to tell me himself.

"I'm gonna call Kevin.", Joe finally said, picking up the phone. I guess he had the same idea, "I want to see if it really was him."

I got up and went to the backyard and sat on the outdoor wicker couch near the patio. The umbrella was the perfect object for shade. The sun was bright, but it wasn't hot. I'd say it was 70 degrees precise.

Joe came outside a minute or two later and sat close to me. He put his arm around me and smirked. "Yeah, it was him. Kevin told me that Troy needed someone to talk to…and things just sort of happened."

I raised both eyebrows, "Like me with you. Maybe this is just how things were meant to be."

"I guess so. Do you want to go the mall?", he asked in a cheerful smile, "Maybe just hang out there, go to the music store or something? Maybe go out to eat after."

"I'd like that.", I said, returning the smile.

He stood up and faced me as I did so. He looked me in the eyes, as I did him. His beautiful hazel eyes met with my dark blues. He smiled and kissed me, holding me close by the butt. It wasn't a quick one either, it was very passionate and intense.

He smiled again, "I always wanted to do that."

"Damn.", I said, "If I knew you could do that when you were just with me, I'm interested in seeing what you'd do when you were mega-horny."

"You wanna find out tonight?"

I grinned sheepishly, "Sounds like a plan to me."

** .:Interlude:.**

We walked around the mall, mostly around the second floor, since that was where the cool stores were. Joe dragged me into Hollister and had me try on clothes there. I had to admit, the shirts were pretty nice, especially the tight ones. I think that's what he liked the most.

He bought me some of the tight shirts, the ones we both agreed on, and I dragged him into Pac Sun. I bought him some skinny jeans, the ones he picked out, and a sleeveless hoodie.

Then, we went to the music store where he had me listen to some of his favorite CDs. He listened to some good music, some bands I've never even heard of. He showed me a CD called 'Punk Goes Crunk'. Some punk bands decided to sing R&B music and put it on a CD.

I thought punk was dead, but I guess not. Why they'd want to degrade themselves and perform music they swore to enemy is beyond me.

We left the mall early and went to one of Joe's favorite restaurants. It was an Italian place, very nice and very chic. I mean, it was so incredibly 'now' that the music, although an Italian restaurant, was music from America. I guess the food was Italian, but the setting was USA all the way.  
We sat in a booth, somewhat secluded from the general population. Behind us was a couple, and on the other side, it was two girls who looked like they came from the beach.

Joe ordered Steak Toscano and I ordered Seafood Alfredo, pretty much what I always get at Italian restaurants. I was surprised that this one had it. He talked about how much he loved being with me, and what he liked the most about me.

I thought about how much I loved him as well, and I talked about how we might not be able to go to his house often, especially now that Troy might be there. He said that knowing Kevin, he'd have thought of the same thing, so his house might be fine.

I meant to ask him something last night, but I completely forgot. "Does Nick still like me?"

"I think so. He did say your name in his sleep once."

"He did?", I asked, trying not to laugh. That was really cute how Nick thought about me.

"Yeah. If we have it good tonight, maybe I can be convinced to let you kiss him."

I laughed, "No, I couldn't. I don't want him to get the wrong idea."

"So tell him then. He'd like that anyway, and seeing him happy makes me happy. Apart from seeing you."

I smiled and leaned across the table to kiss him. Maybe I will kiss Nick…you know, just to make him happy.

* * *

Like I said, intense chapters are to come. I'm thinking about writing something interesting between Nick, Zack, and Joe. You'll have to review this chapter and wait to find out, hehe.


	17. At the Jonas House

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, but I do own the original characters and events.

Author's Note: Rated M for descriptive adult situations and themes. Gay sex - don't like, don't read.

* * *

At the Jonas House

* * *

The night before, Zack and Joe went back to Zack's house so he can pick up some clothes for the next day. They headed over to Joe's house, to find out that Kevin was sleeping over Troy's.

Nick was home watching movies when the two boys walked in. Zack smiled to himself when he saw Nick nearly jump up when he saw him. Joe went upstairs to take a shower, but nudged Zack before going upstairs.

Zack went over to him and sat close to him, putting his arm behind him. He looked at Nick inconspicuously, who had gotten a little nervous at the action. It wasn't that Nick was scared, but he just didn't want to do anything goofy around him.

They sat in silence for a little bit, despite the television being on. Neither of them focused on it anyway.

"So…", Zack said, breaking the silence, "I heard you like me."

Nick blushed a little bit and got a little more nervous, "Who told you that?", he tried to sound calm.

"Joe.", Zack smiled, "He said that you kind of have a crush on me.", he turned to face Nick, "It's no big deal. I don't mind."

"Oh, okay."

"So you do like me?"

"Yeah. A lot, actually. I know we don't really hang out much, but I think you're hot."

Zack smiled, "Aww, that's so cute."

He held Nick by the shoulders and kissed him. He felt Nick run his fingers through his hair and his hands lowered to Nick's waist. Nick started to unbutton the black shirt Zack was wearing, completely showing the white undershirt he wore.

"Nick, I can't.", Zack said, apologetically.

"Please?", he asked, "Joe won't mind."

Zack thought about it quickly and nodded, "Okay…I hope he won't.", he got up and took Nick's hand, "Come on."

He led him to the downstairs bathroom, the one with the bathtub. He closed the door, and turned to face Nick, who without hesitation, took off his shirt and jeans. Zack undressed and kissed Nick harder.

Nick leaned over the sink as Zack positioned himself behind him. He entered Nick from the rear and began pumping slowly. Nick groaned, but told Zack he was fine. He went a little faster and faster, and slowly again.

Nick held Zack's legs as he worked and leaned back, planting a kiss on Zack's lips. A few minutes later, Zack came and pulled himself out of Nick. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Zack's neck. Zack held Nick by the waist and kissed his neck.

"How was that?", he smiled.

"Amazing.", Nick replied, "Thanks."

They both got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom, only to see Joe leaning against the opposite wall with his arms crossed, smiling. Zack began to speak, but Joe said it was okay - he didn't mind at all.

"How was he?", Joe asked his younger brother, "Good, huh?"

"He was incredible.", Nick smiled.

Joe messed up his hair, "Maybe he'll do it again with you sometime."

"You don't mind?"

"No, of course not. Why would it bother me? You're my brother. As long as you don't try to steal him from me."

"No, I won't."

Joe kissed Nick on the forehead and wrapped his arm around him, giving him a hug. Zack sat with them, in the middle. He held Joe's hand, who kissed him passionately.

Nick stretched out on the couch and laid his head on Zack's lap and watched television. Zack held Nick by the waist and smiled. Maybe about half an hour or so later, Nick fell asleep, and Zack talked with Joe.

"Thanks, Zack. I'm glad that Nick got a chance with you."

"Anytime."

"Not too often though. I don't want to lose you to my younger brother.", he laughed.

"No, never. I just wanted to let him have me, just to make him happy, like you wanted. It wasn't meant to be any sort of relationship."

"Yeah. Weird, though, don't you think?"

"What is?"

"That you had sex with my brother, while going out with me, and I don't mind."

"It's because you're cool like that."

Zack kissed Joe, running his tongue along his teeth. He gently picked Nick up and laid him on the other couch and covered him with one of the blankets. He went back over to Joe and laid down, Joe laying over him.

His hand went under Zack's shirt, and down to his jeans. After Joe's shower, he was only wearing a white wife beater and a pair of silk boxers. Zack kissed his neck, but leaned forward.

"Let me go take a shower first, then we can get comfortable."

Joe sighed, but smiled at the idea, "Okay. Hurry back."

"I will."

When Zack returned, he wore a black wife beater and red plaid boxers. He resumed the position under Joe, who pulled down both of their boxers. He smiled at Zack's manhood, remembering the last time he saw it.

He pulled Zack's boxers off and his as well before entering his boyfriend without changing positions. He didn't move afterward - he just laid on top of Zack and kissed his neck.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

Joe readied himself and pumped fast and hard, making Zack moan more than ever before. Joe flipped his hair, which had gotten thrown out of whack from the action. He went faster and even harder if that was possible.

Zack tried not to scream Joe's name, afraid to wake up Nick. Moments later, which seemed like hours, Joe came in Zack and collapsed on top of him. He kissed him before pulling himself out and putting his boxers back on.

Zack pulled his own boxers on and kissed Joe gently.

"I love you."

Joe caressed his boyfriend and made a trail of kisses on his neck, "I love you too."

Funny thing, the whole time during the romance, they had no idea they were being watched. Nick was awake most of the time and watched the action.

He smiled to himself and wondered if they might have sex together sometime soon.

"Hey guys."

They both looked over to Nick who was sitting up, smiling at them.

"Nick!", Joe laughed, "Were you awake the whole time?"

"Pretty much, yeah. You guys wanna do something together?"

Zack and Joe exchanged looks before turning to Nick. They both grinned sexily and made a motion with their index fingers, telling Nick to come over to them.

* * *

How was that one? Do review, and the next chapter is on it's way!


	18. Movies

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, but I do own the original characters and events.

Author's Note: Rated M for descriptive adult situations and themes. Gay sex - don't like, don't read.

* * *

Movies

* * *

The next morning, Joe woke up tangled in the sheets of his younger brother's bed. He was naked, along with his boyfriend and his brother, who were both still sleeping.

He laid his head back down on the pillow and drew random shapes on Zack's arm. He didn't move, but his light breathing stopped briefly, and resumed. Joe ran his hand down his boyfriend's leg and back up.

Looking over to his brother, he smiled seeing the sheets up only to his waist, and up to the middle of Zack's back. He was laying on his stomach with his arm around Nick's waist. Nick's left arm was under the pillow, his body close to Zack's.

Nick's arm moved from the pillow to his side, and he moved a little. Joe smiled to himself and kissed Zack on the shoulder before closing his eyes again.

He woke up again, about an hour later. He remembered it was Sunday and smiled again at the fact that they had one more day of the weekend. He ran his hand down Zack's back, to his butt, and back up. He did it about two more times until Zack woke up.

He squinted at the brightness of the room, but his eyes adjusted and locked onto his boyfriend's. He smiled and turned to face him.

"Hey.", Joe smiled.

Zack stretched a little bit and smiled back, "Hi", he said sleepily. Nick had turned over and wrapped his arm around Zack's waist. Joe smiled and gave Zack an 'aww so cute' look.

Zack smiled back and held Nick's hand. He looked at Joe, "He is so cute", he mouthed the words, but good enough for Joe to decipher.

He nodded in agreement and batted his eyes at his boyfriend.

"What?"

"Nothing.", he said, leaning his head closer.

Zack smirked, and with his free hand, he slowly ran his hand up Joe's leg, close to his crotch before stopping above it, and going back down. He loved Joe's legs - they were simply perfect.

Joe knew what Zack was thinking and did the same to him. He sensed his boyfriend growing an erection, but waved the thought from his mind. Joe kissed him on the lips, their tongues touching.

"Hey, I was wondering…", he said between kisses, "If you wanted to go to the movies today."

"Mmm, that sounds nice."

"Yeah. I'll ask Nick when he wakes up."

"Mmkay."

Zack kissed lines down Joe's neck to his chest, and licked his Adam's apple, kissing him again. He gently let go of Nick's hand so he could use both hands on Joe. Nick's hand, unintentionally fell to Zack's sensitive area.

He gasped, causing Joe to look at him strangely, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Nick's hand just fell down there."

"Mmm, sexy."

"I wonder if he's still sore from last night.", Zack wondered, "You banged him pretty hard."

"Oh, and you didn't?"

"No, I did, but I did you harder."

"Yeah, I know.", Joe said, licking his lips.

Zack kissed him again before holding Nick's hand right where it was. He rubbed himself with both his and Nick's hand. He knew that Nick was asleep, but smiled at the fact that Nick smiled in his sleep.

"My God, he is so cute."

"Isn't he? I'm lucky to have him as a brother and you as a boyfriend."

"Joe Jonas, such the romantic."

"You know it."

--

The three headed to the cinema in Joe's car. Nick sat in the backseat and Zack in the passenger seat. Joe pulled into the parking lot and read the 'Now Playing' sign outside of the theatre.

"You guys wanna see the Strangers?"

"Ooh, I heard that was really good.", Nick replied.

Zack nodded in agreement before stepping out of the car. Joe bought the tickets while Nick and Zack played co-op on Time Crisis at the indoor arcade. They got up to Stage 4 before the health bar went down.

They put the pink and blue handguns back in the metal holsters and headed to the room. The room had six sections total - three down below, closest to the screen (in which one would have to crane their neck upward to see the screen; why anyone would want to sit there was beyond them), and the upper seats, the remaining sections, seats on the left, on the right, and along the back wall.

They got seats on the right of the upper section, and smirked at the fact that there wasn't many people in the room. About eight rows behind them were four girls, down below (near the screen) were two guys and a younger kid, maybe fourteen years old, and on the left section of the upper level, there was a man and a woman talking quietly.

About an hour into the movie, the three were already enjoying it more than before.

**A/N: I've seen the movie myself, and I must say, that movie was damn scary.  
**  
Nick had screamed briefly a few times, Joe shouted and jumped simultaneously, and Zack just jumped at every scare in the movie. Nick clenched Zack's hand, and Zack clenched both boys' hands.

It was a funny scary to them - the fact that when one screamed or jumped, the other two did the same. It was indeed a domino effect.

When the movie ended, the three boys discussed it on the way home. They couldn't believe the ending. They didn't think it was bad, but it did make you think. They talked about different possibilities for certain scenes or situations and laughed when one made a valid point that was too true.

Joe drove them back to the Jonas house, but didn't realize until he went inside - Troy and Kevin were there. The two were sitting in the living room talking.

Zack sort of froze when he saw Troy sitting there. Neither one said anything until Kevin stood up.

"I'll give you guys some time to talk.", he said smiling, taking his two brothers with him.

Troy smiled faintly as Zack sat next to him.

"Hi.", he said, quietly.

Zack smiled a little bit, "Hi."

"Zack…do you ever think…I don't know, that maybe things could have been different?"

"What do you mean?"

"That maybe…we probably just should have stayed friends."

"Troy, neither one of us knew what was going to happen. We love--loved each other, but I guess things just didn't work out."

"Zack, it was one little argument. It was my fault anyway, I just didn't really think."

Zack sighed, "I know. But I can't leave Joe. Not after all this."

Troy looked down, a little hurt at the thought. Zack took his hand and held it tight. He looked into Troy's eyes which were now filling up.

"Let's just give it time…maybe it'll work out again."

Troy nodded and sniffled, causing Zack to burst out in tears. He clung to Troy, hugging him. Troy held Zack, resting his head on his shoulder. Zack, trying not to be hysterical, was unintentionally soaking Troy's shoulder.

From the doorway, the three brothers heard everything, and tried not to be upset themselves.

"We might have a lot of comforting to do tonight.", Joe stated.

Kevin nodded in agreement and sighed. It was gonna be a long night.

--

Later that night, Kevin had went to Troy's house with him to sleep over, as Zack stayed with Joe and Nick. Joe and Zack went upstairs around 8:30pm to relax in bed while Nick stayed downstairs to watch TV for a little bit longer.

The older boys showered - and after they finished, Joe wore a black shirt with black and white plaid pajama pants, and Zack wore a white shirt with blue and white silk shorts.

They laid in bed in silence for a little bit, but Joe broke the silence in an attempt to make Zack feel better. Zack couldn't help but think about what he wanted to do. He really wanted to be with Joe, but he was still emotionally scarred regarding his relationship with Troy.

He wished they could just erase their intimate relationship from his mind and pretend that they were never more than friends. He turned to face Joe and smiled at him.

"You feel better?"

"A little bit, thanks.", he said, kissing him lightly.

Joe smiled and rubbed his boyfriend's stomach, "You're not tired, are you?"

"Not really, no. I was before, but now I'm just kind of wide awake."

"Yeah, me too.", Joe rested his head on Zack, "I'm sorry about what happened. If you ever want to go back to Troy, I'll understand."

"No.", Zack said, shaking his head, "I'm not going to hurt you like that. I don't care if my love for him burned like the white hot intensity of a thousand suns, like it does for you, I would never leave you."

"Your love for me burns like the white hot intensity of a thousand suns?"

"Yeah.", he said, smiling.

"That was beautiful.", Joe replied, kissing him on the lips.

Zack smiled and closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. He was kind of happy, but I suppose only time will tell.

* * *

Yeah, I was feeling a little sad after writing this chapter. I really do feel bad about Zack and Troy not being together, but how can Zack leave Joe, after all that? I guess you'll have to review this chapter and keep reading to see what happens.


	19. rEVOLution

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, but I do own the original characters and events.

Author's Note: Rated M for descriptive adult situations and themes. Gay sex - don't like, don't read.

* * *

r**EVOL**ution

* * *

The following morning, the alarm clock went off at 6:45am. Joe stayed in bed for a little bit longer, and Zack went to the bathroom to take a shower. He undressed and stepped inside, leaning against the wall as he turned the dial to 'hot'.

The water poured out of the showerhead, the drops falling at such a speed that they splashed off of his body, reconnected with it, and ran downward due to gravity.

Zack stood under the water for minutes, his eyes closed but his mind open. He thought about things, the obvious, and did some self-talking to calm himself. He wanted so much to just fall, to let time pass, to see if he still felt the same way in the future as he did now.

Well, not the far future, like year 3000 wise, but the immediate future, as in weeks or months. He smiled to himself at the joke he made in his head and began washing his hair with Joe's favorite strawberry shampoo. Zack had never used it before, but he was somewhat hoping Joe would notice.

When he finished in the shower, he stepped out and quickly dried himself. He wrapped the towel around his waist and looked himself in the eyes through the mirror. He smiled at how tired he looked, despite his being wide awake.

He looked at his hair, visualizing the faux hawk that Troy had loved so much. A single tear ran from his right eye, down to his cheek, and fell onto the sink. He decided to dye his hair again, but he didn't know what color he wanted. He debated over dying it back to his original color, or keeping it black and having blonde or brown highlights.

He unintentionally waved the thought from his mind, the thought that kept him in reality, away from the heartbreaking relationship he was once in. That thought, of dying his hair or doing something wacky to it was the brick wall blocking his mind from accessing the one thing that destroyed him inside.

He sighed, perhaps for the forth time in under ten minutes and left the bathroom. Joe was still asleep, and the time was now 6:55am. Zack pulled clothes from his rather large duffel bag and got dressed. He wore his favorite pair of black, skinny jeans, black-and-white Osiris skate shoes, and a black shirt with the TWLOHA logo in white text.

He went over to the bed and sat next to Joe, shaking him lightly to wake him up. When he did, he smiled and kissed Zack before going to the bathroom himself to have a shower. Zack laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling before turning to bury his face in the pillow.

He inhaled the familiar scent of Joe - strange as that sounded, he had a distinct scent, something that made him unique to Zack, well…one of the things.

Zack climbed off the bed and went downstairs to get something to eat. About seven minutes later, Joe came down, wearing some of the clothes Zack bought him at the mall. He kissed Zack again, this time, he noticed.

"You're using the strawberry shampoo?", he asked in delight, "That's the first time."

Zack smiled and gave Joe a kiss, "Yeah, I know it's your favorite.", he leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, "You'd think I'd have used it more often."

He smiled and ran his fingers over his boyfriend's faux hawk, "You decided to do it again?"

"Yeah", Zack said, with a faint smile, "I haven't done it in awhile. You don't like it?"

"No, no", he said, smiling, "It's one of the many things I love about you."

Zack felt so much better after hearing that. He didn't know why, since Joe complimented him on a daily basis, but something distinct was in that…and he felt happy again.

--

The school day seemed to drag on forever, until lunchtime. Zack got his lunch and sat with his usual friends. He knew Troy wasn't going to sit with him, and instead sit with the old Wildcats team.

Ryan came over and sat in what would have been Troy's seat. He gave him a warm smile, in which Zack returned.

"Listen, I heard about what happened.", Ryan said quietly, "And I'm sorry."

"How did you find out?", Zack asked, "It wasn't really a public announcement."

Ryan smirked, "Do you not know my sister? She knows everything, and can find out things, regardless of how secretive they may be."

"Oh. Right.", Zack said, "Well, I know you won't say it, so I will. You were right."

"What about?", Ryan asked, a bit confused.

"When Troy and I started dating, you told me that he wouldn't love me like that for long. You were right."

Ryan frowned, "Zack I wasn't trying to say I told you so or anything.", he rubbed his back, smiling.

"I know. Need to give credit where credit is due.", he looked around, "Where is he, by the way?"

Ryan pointed behind him, "Over there, with the old Wildcat team."

Zack turned around and faintly smiled, seeing him laugh with his friends. He squinted, noticing something odd, yet distinct. He exhaled, seeing the familiar silver watch on Troy's left wrist.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Zack disappeared into one of the rooms, and reappeared, his hands behind his back. He walked up to Troy and smiled. It was kind of cute how Zack had to look up a little bit to see his boyfriend, since Troy was about two inches taller than him._

_"What's that?"_

_"I got you something. I was glad that the store was still open at 9pm."_

_Zack handed him a box. It wasn't big, and it wasn't small either. Troy opened it and his mouth widened a little bit. It was a silver watch, with a giant Z behind the numbers. Underneath, it had something engraved._

_It wrote: I love you Troy. Troy put it on his left wrist - it fit perfectly. He closed the box and put it on the arm of the couch nearest him. He wrapped his arms around Zack's waist, close to his butt and kissed him passionately._

_"I love you too. So much."_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Zack's eyes filled up with water, "The watch…"

Ryan raised an eyebrow, and looked behind him to see what Zack was talking about. He looked back at Zack, a little confused, "What?"

"The wa--"

Zack went unconscious - his somewhat lifeless body fell out of the chair and slammed onto the linoleum cafeteria floor. Zack's friends, and Ryan jumped up in shock.

"Zack!"

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but this was intended to be a powerful one, and I think I accomplished that. Reviews are welcome!


	20. Fabulous Finale

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, but I do own the original characters and events.

Author's Note: Rated M for descriptive adult situations and themes. Gay sex - don't like, don't read.

* * *

Fabulous Finale

* * *

He was awake, but he couldn't open his eyes. He heard beeping monitors, people talking in different tones - some nervous, some assuring. It's like he was asleep or something. He tried to open his eyes, but he was trapped in some sort of dream state.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open, and he inhaled deeply. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He was in a white room with red floor molding designs, a wooden door, laying in a rather comfortable bed.

Next to him on the right, was a few beeping machines. On his left, was his boyfriend, in which he smiled when he saw Zack look at him.

"Hi.", Joe said quietly, apparently the only word he could say in this shocking state, "Are you okay?"

Zack relaxed at the fact that he knew where he was; the hospital. He smiled at his boyfriend, glad that he was there with him.

"I'm fine.", he said softly, "Why am I in the hospital?"

"I heard that you passed out at lunch today and when you hit the floor, you did it so hard that it gave you a minor concussion."

"Damn.", Zack replied. He rubbed his head, thinking he could still feel the pain. He looked around again and exhaled, "My God. He was still wearing it."

Joe raised an eyebrow, "Who was wearing what?"

Zack sat up and attempted to turn over, but a slight tug to his arm made him realize that he was locked into place with the damn IV needle in his right arm. He sighed and squinted.

"Troy. When we were dating, I bought him a silver watch with my initial on it. He never took it off since."

Joe's eyes widened a little bit, "Oh my God."

Zack held Joe's hand and gave him a reassuring look, "I still love you. There's nothing to worry about."

Joe smiled back and kissed Zack briefly, but whole-heartedly. A faint knock was placed on the door, before it opened. Troy peeked in and smiled at Joe who had gotten up to give the two time to talk.

"You want anything to drink?", Joe asked, before heading for the door.

"Surprise me.", Zack replied, smiling.

Joe smiled at Troy before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Troy sat next to Zack and leaned on the bed, smiling.

"I feel like such a dork, laying in a hospital bed in this ugly dress thing like there's something wrong with me. I feel almost not sexy."

Troy laughed and rubbed his arm, "At least you're feeling better.". He sighed and looked into Zack's eyes, "I never took the watch off. Only to shower, but that was it."

"You really do love me."

"Of course I do. But after all this, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?", Zack asked, giving a facial expression like he knew what Troy was going to say.

"My name is Troy Bolton. Do you wanna be my best friend?"

Zack smiled from ear to ear, "I'd like that."

Joe returned to the room and handed Zack a can of Sprite before sitting on Troy's lap. He leaned back and smiled.

"I have some good news. I was going to tell you after school, but well…it sort of is after school."

"What?", Troy and Zack said simultaneously.

"Well, you guys are graduating next month…and my brothers and I talked to our manager, and we decided…we need some time off from shows.", Joe said, smiling even wider, "So, we won't be performing live for a long time, and we're gonna stay in Los Angeles."

"Oh my God!", Zack practically screamed, "That's amazing!"

Troy smiled, "That's awesome!"

"Yeah, so the six of us will be together this summer. Hopefully, if we do any shows in the far future, it won't be any tours, so we'll be flying to one place, and then back here.", Joe laughed.

Zack couldn't even express his happiness. The same day, he checked out of the hospital and went home with Joe. Troy stayed with them for a few hours, but then left to hang out with Kevin.

It was pretty much amazing. Troy and Zack were now best friends, with a strong love for their friendship; Zack was going out with Joe Jonas, and the two were madly in love; and on top of that, Zack and Troy were graduating in one month!

So it seemed, the summer couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

I know this chapter was short, and for that I apologise. However, it did leave some unanswered questions: why was there a gun in Zack's car a few chapters back? Or, what will happen in the summer? All of those questions shall be answered in the SEQUEL!! YES! And guess what? The sequel will begin production immediately, and the first chapter will be here sooner than you think.


End file.
